Pozo de los Deseos
by Viva-OurResistance
Summary: Todos hemos probado alguna vez estos "Pozos mágicos" o "de los deseos", pero hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, o mejor dicho... en como lo pides Fail summary? dónde! xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello a todos, aquí les dejo otra historia, espero y os guste**_** ~PERSONAJES PERTENECIENTRES A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE~**_

2 amigos, uno rubio y el otro pelirrojo caminaban por las calles de su frío pueblo montañés, hasta que por una esquina un tanto alejada del pueblo, cerca de un bosque, el pequeño rubio logró visualizar un pequeño pozo de piedra con estilo rústico, por lo cual le brillaron los ojos como estrellas y salió corriendo con dirección a este

-Butters!..- dijo el pelirrojo corriendo hacia su amigo- ¿por qué sales corriendo como loco?

-amo los pozos de los deseos!

-¿poso de los… ¿qué carajos es eso?

-¿no los conoces?

-a decir verdad no

-tomas una moneda de cobre, cierras los ojos, pides tú deseo y lanzas la moneda dentro del pozo

-ya veo…- el rubio asintió al momento que sacaba una moneda de cobre- ¿qué vas a hacer?

-daaa, a pedir un deseo, Ky

-Ooohh… ¿y qué vas a pedir?

-a-algo que nos be-beneficiará a Kenny y a m-mí

-¿por qué Kenny?

-p-por qué Kenny e-es mi novio, y q-quiero que n-nos sintamos b-bien con un d-deseo para los d-dos- el pequeño cerró sus ojos, colocó su moneda sobre su corazón y dijo en un tono de susurro un tanto audible-de-deseo el cuerpo qué K-Kenny quiere…- dicho esto aventó su moneda con los ojos aún cerrados

-¿el cuerpo que Kenny tiene? ¿y eso en que los beneficia a los 2?

-p-pues a Kenny l-le gusta t-todo de mí… pero quiero hacerlo el doble de feliz

-qué raro

-¿t-tú no vas a p-pedir nada?

-y por qué lo haría?, digo, si tengo todo lo que quiero- dijo dándole la espalda dispuesto a irse

-n-no te gustaría q-que te pretendieran más c-chicas

-pues… eso creo…

-entonces, a-adelante- dijo entregándole una moneda de cobre

-está bien…- suspiró e imitó la acción del menor pidiendo su deseo- deseo el cuerpo que todas las chicas desean…

-o-ojala se te cumpla

-eso espero…

Al final del día, ambos chicos se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares a punto de dormir, el pequeño rubio emocionado por qué su deseo se cumpliría y haría más feliz a su amado Kenny. Por otro lado, Kyle estaba normal, sin preocuparse o emocionarse, pues sabía que esas fuentes eran solo supersticiones. Ambos cayeron víctimas del sueño segundos después

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue el pelirrojo. Se encaminó hacia su baño, se enjuagó la cara sin mirase al espejo, después abrió la llave del agua caliente de su tina, después la fría para procurar no quemarse, se desvistió, puso su música favorita y segundo después, entró a la bañera, comenzó a tallarse los brazos. Al pasar por su pecho, descubrió que tenía 2 bultos grandes en él, aterrado, salió corriendo y al mirarse en un espejo completo notó que tenía las piernas más delgadas que de costumbre, descubrió curvas y caderas definidas, aquellos 2 bultos que le asustaron y por último, un rostro con facciones más finas, con un cabello no tan largo, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros

-ay no…- al decir esa palabra, notó que su vos era más aguda- Dios, ¿qué pasa? Debe ser una pesadilla… sí, debe ser eso… ¡Despierta, despierta!... –dijo dándose ligeros golpes en la cabeza, para después dejarse caer lentamente-… despierta…. ¿qué hice?...

-_Kyle!... hermano, mamá dice que ya bajes a desayunar o se te hará muy tarde!_- llamó un niño de 12 años, el hermano menor de Kyle

-s-sí!, bajo enseguida!- dijo tratando de hacer que su voz sonará más grave

-_¡no tardes!_- dijo antes de retirarse

-mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…. ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?- dijo dando vueltas en círculo por la habitación- piensa, piensa, piensa…- abrió su cajón y se colocó su típica ropa, no sin antes sacar unas vendas y colocárselas cobre el pecho, al parecer era su único problema, la vos grave que podía fingir y el atuendo podrían disimular lo demás. Tomó las medidas necesarias y tomó su mochila, para después salir de su cuarto a toda velocidad

-Kyle!- llamó su madre

-d-dime, mamá?- dijo fingiendo su vos grave

-¿no vas a desayunar, hijo?

-n-no creo mamá, desayunaré algo en el camino

-está bien… ¿puedes llevar a Ike a la escuela?

-¿qué?

-no tengo tiempo y tu padre ya salió

-b-bien…

-date prisa, cariño, Kyle te llevará

-sí, mami…- dijo tomando un último sorbo a su jugo de naranja, después dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y salió tras su hermano mayor

En todo el camino, el mayor no decía palabra alguna, y con su ushanka trataba de cubrirse lo más posible, ayudado por una bufanda verde al igual que su gorro y guantes, lo que al parecer no recordó fue que su hermano menor odia el silencio, el cual rompió a unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a la escuela en la que el menor asistía en séptimo grado

-Kyle…

-hmm?...- dijo ocultando aún su rostro

-no has dicho nada en todo el camino… y sabes que odio el silencio… ¿pasa algo?- el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza- ¿seguro?- asintió- bueno…

-bien Ike, ya llegamos- dijo con agravando su vos

-gracias… espera… tu vos suena rara… ¿estás enfermo?- asintió nuevamente sin decir palabra alguna- será mejor que regreses a casa… nos vemos después, adiós- el menor se dio vuelta y se dirigió con sus amigos, en ese instante sopló un viento fuerte que hizo que la ushanka de Kyle saliera volando, dejando a la vista su rostro delicado, por suerte no tardó en atrapar su gorro y colocárselo de nuevo antes de que su hermanito lo viese para después salir casi corriendo- hola chicos- saludó el menor a sus amigos

-Ike, ¿p-por qué no nos dijiste que tenías u-una hermana?- preguntó una castaña

-¿hermana?

-la acabamos de ver… es idéntica a Kyle, ¿es mayor que él?

-¿q-qué dices, Ruby?... s-si se ve que son de la misma e-edad

-bueno, puede que sea más grande pero se vea joven

-e-es eso posible?

-claro, Karen!

-chicas… ¿de qué están hablando?

-de tu hermana, ¿es tú hermana verdad?

-¿qué?... si fue Kyle el que me trajo

-perdón amigo, pero tu hermano parece chica

-¿Por qué dices eso, Firkle?

-se le nota un rostro tan fino como el de Henrietta, sólo las chicas lo tienen tan fino como porcelana, ¿no lo sabías acaso?

-debió haberse puesto una crema… no lo sé…-en ese momento sonó la campana- vayámonos o nos castigarán por llegar tarde- los otros 3 asintieron y se retiraron juntos al salón

En el camino, el pelirrojo se topó con una chica rubia de cabello largo, ojos azul cielo, más bajita que él, y una mirada que al parecer demostraba ser tímida y miedosa… ¿quién era esa chica rubia sí nunca la había visto? ¿era nueva? ¿se acababa de mudar?... pues ninguna de las 2 últimas anteriores, no era nueva, sólo se trataba de Butters Stotch

-¿Butters?

-K-Kyle!... b-bueno… veo qué algo salió m-mal con los deseos- el pelirrojo tomó a su amigo por el cuello de la chamarra que tenía

-juro por mi vida que te mato, maldito Butters!

-p-pero no hice nada!

-tu estúpida fuente me hizo esto!

-n-no eres e-el único en problemas… l-lo lamento, no pensé qué ha-habría que especificar el d-deseo al pedirlo!

-debería matarte aquí mismo!

-e-espera!, c-creo que podremos re-revertirlo!

-cómo?!

-n-no lo sé aún… pero sí sé que hay una manera de revertir t-todo esto!- el pelirrojo logró calmarse y soltar al menor

-tendremos que buscar la solución entonces

-s-sí…

-por ahora, vayamos a clases

-¿c-clases?!, e-estás loco?, n-no podemos i-ir así!

-lo sé, Butters!, por eso pasaremos al centro comercial a comprar ropa nueva

-y-ya veo…

Ambos chicos se encaminaron al centro comercial, por suerte de amos, no había mucha gente puesto que era demasiado temprano, y más suerte para ellos, una tienda de ropa para chica estaba abierta, ambos se aseguraron que no hubiese ahí alguna de sus compañeras comprando tan temprano, ya que algunas eran madrugadoras para llegar espectaculares a clases. Ambos se acercaron y al entrar comenzaron a buscar entre estantes, colgadores, repisas y demás

-K-Kyle…

-¿qué?- preguntó dentro del probador

-¿q-qué tamaño de sostén debo usar?

-¿qué?- volvió a preguntar pero con algo de asombro en su vos- y para que quieres uno?

-b-bueno… e-es que las chicas lo usan p-para no tenerlas "caídas"

-cómo sabes eso?

-m-me lo dijo Kenny

-maldito pervertido... ¿y yo cómo voy a saber el tamaño de tus tetas?, sólo selecciona el que te quede perfecto

-b-bueno… y tú?

-ya tengo puesto uno

-d-de dónde lo sacaste?

-del cuarto de mi mamá, aún conserva cosas de la infancia y adolescencia, por lo tanto lo tome y ya

-oh…

-listo!- dijo saliendo y yendo a verse en el espejo- ahora que lo pienso… el verde no me queda tan mal, tanto siendo chico, como chica

-b-bien por ti, Kyle

-ya terminaste Butters?- preguntó al ver que su amigo no salía del probador

-a-aún no…

-date prisa o sí llegaremos tarde a clases

-v-vale…

Al terminar, ambos chicos pagaron y se retiraron con dirección a sus clases. Al llegar, hablaron con los maestros diciéndoles que estaban en el pueblo de visita a sus primos segundos, Kyle y Butters, quiénes no se presentarían algunos días, puesto que tuvieron que marcharse a visitar a un pariente enfermo, eso en el caso de Butters, en el caso de Kyle, tuvo que decir que no estaría puesto que fue a la ciudad para ver una universidad a la cual quería ingresar. "Ellas" estarían ahí para sustituir a sus primos y no tuvieran falta o algún tipo de retraso en la escuela. Por aquellos inocentes y hermosos ojos que poseían las chicas no tuvieron algún problema para ser aceptadas en la preparatoria

-chicos, hoy tendremos 2 alumnas que vinieron a sustituir a sus primos mientras ellos salían del pueblo por asuntos familiares. Pasen chicas- indicó el profesor

Cuando las "chicas" pasaron por el umbral del aula, algunos se quedaron sorprendidos, puesto que ambas jóvenes eran hermosas, la pelirroja estaba vestida con una mini-falda de mezclilla, una blusa strapless blanca y una chamarra que al igual que el pantalón, era de mezclilla y color verde, zapatos impuls verde esmeralda, con el cabello suelto, pero adornado con un listón blanco atado en la cabeza de modo que pareciera una diadema, maquillaje natural, sin la necesidad de usa lápiz labial, puesto que sus labios eran rojos. Mientras que la pequeña, usaba un pantalón entubado, una blusa de manga larga azul cielo, un chaleco negro, unas botas negras y por último, un broche de Hello Kitty en el lado derecho de su cabello largo y suelto, ella sin maquillaje alguno más que rímel en sus pestañas largas

-mucho gusto, me llamo Karin- dijo sonriendo a todo mundo, al ver que su "amiga" no decía palabra alguna, dio un pequeño golpe discreto en el hombro de la rubia

-a-ah!... y y-yo soy M-Marjorine…

-bien chicas, pueden ocupar el asiento de sus primos

-gracias…-

Ambos se sentaron en los lugares indicados, no tardó mucho para que notas comenzaran a caer sobre sus pupitres invitándolas a salir o a almorzar, todo eso sucedió hasta que dieron el timbre de la hora del almuerzo, en aquel momento, ambos decidieron sentarse juntos y solos para discutir aquel tema del cambio de sus cuerpos

-Butters, tenemos que hacer algo y ya- dijo fastidiado el judío

-s-sí… no me gusta s-ser una chica

-ni a mí, mira esto- dijo entregándole 10 papelitos

-¿q-qué s-son todos e-estos papelitos?

-citas, insinuaciones, piropos, frases románticas, toda esa clase de cursilerías

-d-de parte de quién?

-Clyde, Kevin, Jimmy, hasta de Craig

-C-Craig?!

-sí

-e-estamos e-en las mismas, Kyle

-¿por qué lo dices? ¿También te dieron notitas?

-sí…- dijo colocando todos los papelitos sobre la mesa

-Dios… necesitamos un maldito arreglo

-¿p-pero qué?

-no lo sé…

-Hey, chicas- dijo el Team de Stan acompañado del de Craig acercándose a las chicas

-hola!- saludó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro quería asesinar a Butters

-ho-hola

-y… ¿de dónde son, preciosas?- dijo el rubio

-Kenny!... discúlpenlo, es un idiota

-sí, lo sabemos- murmuró el pelirrojo

-¿qué?- preguntó Stan

-ah?... ah!, no, nada

-¿ya conocían a Kenny?

-n-no!... lo que pasa es que…

-B-Butters y K-Kyle n-nos contaron de t-todos- habló la rubia

-sí!, eso!

-bien…. Oigan, saliendo de clases iremos a comer, ¿vienen?

-no podemos

-¿por qué?

-necesitamos llegar a casa a desempacar

-oh… en ese caso, creo que será en otro momento, bien, hasta pronto, nenas- dijo el castaño, segundos después, ambos Teams se retiraron

-carajo… ¿ahora como volveré a casa?

-p-podríamos ir c-con Pip

-¿es de fiar?

-s-sí, Pip y yo somos grandes a-amigos, él nos puede ayudar

-bien, vayamos con él ahora

-s-sí…

Butters y Kyle salieron al patio a buscar a Pip, por más que le buscaban y buscaban no lo encontraban, hasta que llegaron a la zona más alejada de la escuela, una zona a la que nadie iba, pues no había razón alguna para usar ese pequeño lugar arboleado. Entre los arbustos de esta zona se podían oír gemidos y voces, por lo que ambos se acercaron pensando que podría estar Pip ahí, acertaron, Pip se encontraba entre los arbustos con Damien, con quién había iniciado una relación desde segundo de secundaria, ambos se encontraban desnudos, Damien sobre Pip besando su cuello y éste aferrado al Anticristo mientras hacía pequeños rasguños a su espalda

-ngh… Damien… ah!

-Pip, ¿estás a… pero que mierda!- gritó Kyle haciendo que el inglés se exaltara un poco, por su parte, al Anticristo pareció no importarle, al contrario, parecía molesto

-¿Qué quieren, zorras?

-b-bueno… q-queríamos hablar con P-Pip…

-¿para qué?

-Pip, por favor, t-tienes que ayudarnos!- dijo el rubio tomando de las manos al inglés- Kyle y yo tenemos u-un problema y…

-Kyle?, Butters?- preguntó el Anticristo

-que bien, Butters, la cagaste- dijo el judío llevándose una mano a la cara. Los 4 comenzaron a hablar y a explicar el por qué se encontraban hechos mujeres

-esperen, esperen, esperen… nos están diciendo que una estúpida fuente de los deseos, hizo que la polla se les transformara en vagina de la noche a la mañana?

-exacto, ahora no sabemos cómo revertir esta mierda de deseo

n-nos puedes a-ayudar, Damien?

-lo lamento, chicos… chicas

-chicos!- corrigió el pelirrojo

-como sea- dijo rodando los ojos- lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada por ustedes chi…cos,

-Damien… yo sé que puedes hacer algo por mis amigos, anda- dijo en un podo infantil y suplicante mientras se tomaba del brazo del Anticristo- vamos, DayDay

-pero, Pipu, sabes que mis poderes sólo manifiestan la llegada del ángel caído

-sí?...- dijo aun suplicando

-… bien, veré que puedo hacer por ellas

-ellos!- volvió a corregir

-me da igual!- estas palabras fueron las últimas que pronunció antes de desaparecer en un círculo de fuego

-Pip…

-dime, Butters?

-t-también necesitamos d-de tu ayuda… d-de hecho, sólo íbamos a p-pedir la t-tuya…

-pues… dime, Butters, con confianza

-necesitamos 2 favores- intervino el pelirrojo

-claro

-necesitamos dónde quedarnos y que excusa decirle a nuestros padres

-oh…

-¿p-podrás ayudarnos c-con ello, Pip?

-hmmmm…

-¿un concurso gramatical?

-sí, sra. Broflovski, Kyle fue aceptado para concursar y ganar más puntos que le beneficiarán para la universidad

-ya veo… ¿pero por qué no me lo dijo?

-el sub director entró en plena clase y se lo llevó por ser el chico de mejor promedio

-oh, ¿y sabes cuándo tiempo no estará?

-no sra. Broflovski, pero puede llamarlo cada vez que quiera

-y si necesita ropa?

-le estarán dando en el hotel dónde se hospedará, gratis

-ya veo… bueno, gracias por avisarme, Phillip

-de nada, con permiso, me tengo que ir a casa

-claro, cielo, te acompaño a la puerta

-gracias…-

Al llegar a la puerta, salió el chico y se encaminó al parque dónde estarían sus amigos. Al llegar, pudo notar que estaban sentados en una banca siendo pretendidos por otros más que estaban a su alrededor

-anda, di que sí- rogaba el castaño

-p-perdón, Clyde… p-pero no puedo… tengo c-cosas que hacer

-sol horas

-ya te dijo que no, por favor deja a mi amiga en paz

-bueno, si ella no está disponible, entonces tú sal conmigo, linda- dijo un pelinegro dirigiéndose a Kyle

-no, gracias, Kevin

-hola chicas

-hola Pip!- dijeron gustosos los chicos al ver que su amigo había regresado

-lárgate, Pip

-perdón, pero vine por ellas

-¿q-qué?

-p-por eso t-te dije q-que no podía… l-lo siento Clyde- ambas se pusieron de pie y se alejaron junto el inglés

-y bien?

-le dije a tu madre que habrá un concurso de la escuela y que te habías ido por un tiempo indefinido

-genial

-y q-qué les dijiste a m-mis padres?

-aún no les digo nada, pero diré que irás a dormir a mi casa por un tiempo, puesto que paso por un supuesto mal momento, ¿sí?, y tranquilo, veré la forma de que no te castiguen

-g-gracias…

-Pip!

-Damien!- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a su novio- no tienes idea de cuando te extrañé

-igual yo, mi dulce angelito- después de estas palabras, tomó el mentón del rubio menor y unieron sus labios en un cálido beso, Pip, rodeó el cuello de su novio con los brazos y se ponía de puntas para estar a su altura, mientras que Damien rodeaba con su mano derecha la cintura del pequeño y con la izquierda lo tomaba de la nuca, profundizando más el beso

-ejem…- carraspeó el pelirrojo- Ejem!- carraspeó aún más fuerte, ganándose la atención de ambos amantes

-qué?- dijo secamente el Anticristo

-ya tienes alguna solución?

-sí, acompáñenme

-sí…

Los cuatro chicos caminaron hacia una cafetería dónde se encontraban otros tres chicos, todos vestidos de color negro, fumando y tomando café, al parecer esperando a Damien, ya que cuándo lo vieron le hicieron un ademán de que se acercaran, obviamente lo hicieron

-hola chicos

-hola- saludaron los góticos sin animo alguno

-¿ellos nos ayudarán a ser como antes?

-hey, ¿tú no eras un estúpido elfo y tú un paladín conformista cuando éramos más jóvenes?- preguntó el gótico de flequillo rojo

-sí, somos nosotros

-vaya, que cambiados están

-lo sabemos… ¿cómo nos pueden ayudar?

-bueno, -inició la chica- sus deseos fueron cumplidos por un pozo llamado "Hydra" que al parecer fue construido durante el renacimiento, por un brujo que vendió su alma al diablo a cambio de darle una fuente que le cumpliera todas sus peticiones, pero aun así, tenía que ofrecer cobre, oro o plata para que estos de hicieran realidad

-oh, mierda… ¿no hay alguna manera de revertirlo?

-bueno, al investigar decía que sólo se podía revertir un deseo no deseado o una petición errónea si…

-sí qué?

-hola chicos- dijo acercándose un niño de 12 años, que igual que sus amigos, estaba vestido de negro

-hey, Frikle

-_"Mierda!..."_- pensó el judío al recordar que ese último gótico era amigo de su hermano menor

**Liiiistooo, espero y les haya interesado o gustado la idea**

**Bueno, ¿aplausos?... ¿uno chiquito?... lo que sea de su agrado!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**** :D**


	2. Un día como chicas

**Bien, sigamos con esta historia :D… merde, se me borró el cap que ya tenía gran avance TT^TT **_**~PERSONAJES PERTENECIENTES A TREY PARKER Y MATT SOTNE~**_

* * *

-_"Mierda"_- pensó el judío al recordar que ese último gótico era amigo de su hermano menor

-¿y estas chicas quiénes son?

-son…

-K-Karin y Marjorine!- se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo sin dejar de dar la espalda

-ah… bueno, mucho gusto… Michael, Pete, Henrietta, perdón, pero no puedo pasar el resto del día con ustedes, tengo que ir a casa de Ike para hacer un jodido trabajo de equipo

-bien, pero avísame cuando termines para pasar por ti, recuerda que la perra conformista de mamá nos tira sus estúpidos sermones de 5 horas si llegamos al menos medio minuto tarde

-sí, Pete-** (en teoría, Pete y Firkle no son hermanos si es que terminan con cara de "What?")-** adiós chicos

-adiós…

-bueno, ¿ya pueden decirnos como revertir toda esta mierda?

-pues sí la hay per…

-no venderé mi alma al diablo!

-¿qué?, no seas idiota, ¿para que un brujo que vendió su alma a cambio de otra cosa vendería su alma nueva y repetidas veces si se equivocara con un deseo?, Mujer, alma solo hay una

-ya veo… ¿pero qué podemos hacer? ¿cuál es la solución entonces?

- no la recuerdo ahora, tendré que seguir investigando, pero lo único que recuerdo es que tenemos que usar unos utensilios, sal y unas palabras

-suena sencillo

-suena, más no lo es, viejo- habló el gótico de flequillo rojo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-los utensilios necesarios se encuentran en Côte-d'Or, Francia

-¡¿Francia?!

-sí

-¿por qué Francia?

-¿qué esperabas? El brujo era francés, y cuando vino para construir esa cosa rezó a un antiguo demonio Francés, por lo que los utensilios utilizados para manufacturar el pozo son originalmente de su lugar natal

-mierda, estamos jodidos

-veremos qué más podemos hacer por ustedes, seguiremos investigando para averiguar cómo conseguir esas cosas

-¿cuánto tardarán?

-no lo sabemos, quizás unos días… o semanas

-incluso podríamos tardar hasta meses

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Creen qué aguantaremos así tanto tiempo?!

-oye, al menos les tratamos de ayudar… ahora lárguense y sigan su vida como unas chicas conformistas, que estaremos muy ocupados

-está bien…- dicho esto, las chicas y Pip salieron con dirección a casa del último

-esto es una mierda- dijo el pelirrojo apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda

-lo sabemos, pero al menos aún hay esperanza- dijo el británico sirviendo el té

-e-es verdad…- dijo el menor tomando la pequeña taza

-tranquilos, todo en esta vida tiene solución menos la muerte- dijo el británico terminando de servir el té y sentándose al lado del rubio

-pero… es extraño, ¿saben?, qué los góticos nos estén ayudando me da un tipo de mal presentimiento

-tranquilo de nuevo, Kyle, Damien es amigo de los góticos, les ha hecho muchos favores, esto es lo menos que pueden hacer por él

-oh… siendo así, creo que mis dudas han desaparecido

-sí, ahora terminemos de tomar el té- ambas chicas asintieron y tomaron su merienda tranquilamente

* * *

-¡¿Qué le dijiste a tu primos qué?!- pregunto exasperado el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie de su asiento y tirando accidentalmente su helado

-l-le conté todo…

-¡¿por qué?!

-b-bueno…

_**Flash back- Butters POV**_

_Cuando terminamos de tomar el té, Kyle se quedó dormido mientras que Pip arreglaba nuestras piezas, analizando esas 2 situaciones, aproveché para ir a mi casa, por qué aunque suena patético, no logro dormir sin un peluche especial de Hello Kitty, por lo cual me dirigí a mí casa, al llegar, entré por la puerta de atrás, por suerte todos ya se encontraban dormidos. _

_Subí las escaleras con cuidado, llegue a mi habitación sin dificultad y con éxito, comencé a buscar a mi gatita, hasta que accidentalmente tiré un vaso de vidrio con agua que estaba sobré el buró al lado de mi cama, me quedé quieto unos segundos, al cerciorarme de que nadie venía, busque en mi closet, al encontrar a mi peluchito, me alegré y cuándo estaba a punto de retirarme, sentí un fuerte agarre de muñeca, al girarme para ver qué o quién era me topé con mi primo… Trent Boyett_

_-¿qué haces aquí?_

_-ah!...y-yo…_

_-¿no sabes que entrar a propiedad privada y hurto de cosas es ilegal?_

_-"Mira quién lo dice"- pensé_

_-¿qué haces aquí?_

_-y-yo… b-bueno…ah!- en ese momento me exalté, puesto que Trent estaba tocando mi pierna derecha- T-T-T-T-Trent!_

_-parece que me conoces…- en ese momento me acorraló contra la pared y colocó su pierna derecha entre las mías elevándome un poco- eres muy linda como para ser una ladrona, ¿no te parece?- en ese momento comenzó a levantar mi blusa mientras que con otra mano rodeaba mi cintura_

_-T-Trent… no…- acercó su rostro a mi cuello, después lo besó- ah…_

_-hueles a vainilla, princesa_

_-V-Vanille Douce…- cuando dije eso, él retiró su rostro de mi cuello para verme a los ojos_

_-¿qué dijiste?_

_-Va-Vanille Douce… 11 de septiembre, hace un año… me lo regalaste… y d-después dijiste… dijiste…_

_-una fragancia igual de dulce que tú…- abrió los ojos más de lo que ya los tenía-… Le-Leo?..._

_-s-sí, primo...- él sorprendido me soltó dejándome caer, para luego estar a mi altura y abrazarme como si hubiese aparecido después de muchos años- T-Trent…_

_-Leo… ¿pero qué mierda te pasó?_

_**Fin del Flash Back y del Butters POV**_

-e-entonces le tuve q-qué contar todo

-eres un idiota, Butters!

-estuve a punto de ser violado por mi primo mayor y musculoso! ¿qué se supone q-qué hiciera?!

-pues darle tu culo!- en ese momento, el pelirrojo, que aún estaba de pie, sintió cómo alguien lo tomaba de brazo y lo estampaba contra la pared

-estás muerto, Broflovski!- dijo cierto rubio tomándolo del cuello

-d-dé qué hablas?!

-no me importa que seas una chica, te mataré por el problema en que metiste a mi primo!

-y-yo no tu-tuve la maldita culpa…

-no te creo, Broflovski! Eres un maldito!

-Butters, me d-dijiste que le habías e-explicado todo, pe-pendejo!- gritó el judío comenzando a sentir la falta de aire

-T-Trent! D-dejalo! É-él no tuvo la culpa!- suplicaba Butters

-entonces quién Leo?!- preguntó aun teniendo a Kyle contra la pared

-f-fue un error, n-no te lo terminé d-de explicar…

-explícate entonces

-s-sí! Explícale Bu-Butters!- suplicó el pelirrojo con vos entrecortada por la falta de oxígeno

-e-es que estábamos caminando y-y…

-hey!- gritó sorprendido 2 Teams

-Boyett, cómo te atreves a ponerte como una chica?- dijo Craig apartando a Kyle de Boyett con un golpe en el brazo y tomando a la chica, quién se aferró al pecho de su salvador

-oh, por favor, esta puta es…

-M-Mi mejor a-amiga!- interrumpió el rubio, su primo mayor lo voleó a ver- T-Trent, K-Karin es mi mejor a-amiga

-¿y por qué este gorila está con ustedes, chicas?- dijo el azabache sin soltar a la pelirroja

-e-es qué T-Trent es m-mi hermano…

-tú, tú, tú, tú hermano?!- preguntó asustado Clyde

-a-ah!... s-sí- miró a su "hermano" quién lo miraba confundido y algo molesto

-Leo…- comenzó a hablar

-T-Trent, v-vamos a hablar a-allá!- dijo jalando a su mayor y alejándose a una distancia en que los chicos no los pudieran oír

-Leo, ahora mismo me vas a explicar que carajos está pasando contigo y con el pelirrojo imbécil

-b-bueno f-fue un pozo de l-los deseos

-oh por Dios, eso ni tú te lo crees, anda dime la verdad, te juro no enojarme

-e-esa es la verdad, Trent, e-es una historia larga

-pues dímela, que no entiendo nada

-v-verás…

-Marjorine!- dijo el pelirrojo acercándosele

-ah!, d-dime, Kyle?

-¿tardarás mucho? Los chicos están jodiendo…

-T-Trent, tenemos m-muchos problemas… ¿p-podrías fingir ser n-novio de Kyle?

-¿qué?!- dijeron ambos chicos al unísono

-b-bueno, y-ya que estamos e-en este problema, c-creo que sería m-mucha más carga s-si nos están p-pretendiendo

-¿pero cómo crees que yo me voy a meter con tu primo?!

-p-piénsalo a-así, s-siendo chicas y encima a-algo especial para él, n-nadie s-se atrevería a acercarse a n-nosotros, l-lo que n-no nos dará m-muchos problemas n-ni nos distraerá d-de nuestros p-planes

-odio admitirlo, pero es una buena idea

-oh, no, no, no, no, yo no fingiré ser novia de alguien que me madreó después de salir de la correccional

-p-pero Kyle…

-déjalo, Leo, si no quiere, no hay por qué obligarle, que lo sigan pretendiendo, no perderé mi tiempo rogando. Pero eso sí, ahora que eres mi hermana menor y encima, mujer, tendré que partirle la madre a todo aquel que quiera acercarse a ti, ¿está bien?

-s-sí…

- Leo, vámonos, ¿va a venir el pelirrojo?

-Kyle?

-bueno…

-Karin!, Marjorine!- habló el británico acercándose a las antiguas mencionadas junto con su Anticristo

-hola, Pip

-hey, Trent

-Hey, Damien

-Necesitamos que vengan con nosotros chicas

-sí- asintieron ambas, pero antes de que pudiesen llegar con el británico, sonó el timbre que indicaba el término del receso. Segundos después, todos los chicos y chicas ya se encontraban en el salón

-chicos, para la próxima clase, van a traer la biografía de algún personaje histórico que haya causado polémica en sus tiempos, pueden hacerlo en vinas o individual

-¿quieres ser conmigo, Karin?- se apresuró a pedir un chico de tez morena

-no, ella será conmigo

-no, conmigo

-me gustaría chicos, pero Marjorine y yo…

-l-lo siento Karin… p-pero Clyde ya m-me lo había p-pedido

-_"¿Qué?... __pinche butters!" _oh… ya veo…- contestó con una sonrisa inocente y adorable

-¿entonces? ¿Qué dices Karin? ¿Conmigo?

-no, conmigo!

-chicos, chicos, chicos, todos sabemos que el mejor soy yo

-tú eres un culón, Cartman!

-cállate, hippie de mierda!- todos los chicos se amontonaban en el lugar de Kyle

-hey, ya déjenla respirar- dijo un azabache abriéndose entre la multitud llegando hasta la chica- discúlpalos, son sólo una panda de críos

-jódete, Craig!- le respondió el gordo, ganándose la seña típica del azabache

-_"Craig… es el más frío y el que al parecer no jode tanto… aunque me mandó una nota… pero sólo fue una, comparado con el resto, él sólo ha de querer una charla normal"_

-bien, me voy…- anunció el de ojos ámbar dando la espalda dispuesto a irse

-Craig!- llamó la chica colocándose de pie y ganándose la atención del mencionado- ¿quieres ser mi compañero?

-qué?- preguntaron todos los demás

-sí?

-… sí, a las 5:45 en su casa

-n-no!... mejor en la tuya

-como quieras- dicho esto, regresó a su asiento

Al finalizar las clases, Butters y Kyle regresaron a casa de Pip, gritaron varias veces su nombre, al no recibir respuesta alguna, decidieron sólo sentarse en la sala y mirar la T.V hasta que el pelirrojo recordó un serio problema relacionado con su día escolar

-Butters, eres un idiota

-p-por qué?

-¿cómo se te ocurre tener otro compañero viendo la situación en la que estamos?

-b-bueno… s-sólo quería s-ser amable

-a ver si por tu "amabilidad" no terminas siendo violada por Clyde

-¡¿C-Cómo dices eso?!- dijo sonrojado mirando a su amigo, luego desvió su mirada a la ventana- además, Kenny es mi novio… n-no puedo engañarlo

-_"Butters" _es novio de Kenny, más no _"Marjorine"_

-p-pero acabas de llamarme _"Butters"_

-¿y cómo te llamará Clyde?

-o-oh…

-ahora lo importante es…

-ah…ah… ngha….

-p-perdón Kyle, ¿q-qué dijiste?

-que ahora lo importante es…

-ah… ah… Damien… Damien…

-¿D-Damien?

-no!

-¿entonces?

-espera…- el pelirrojo se puso en pie y guardó silencio, después tomo a "la rubia" del brazo

-¿a-a dónde vamos?- preguntó Butters al paso que se dirigían al cuarto del inglés

-Damien… Damien…- gemía el británico aferrado a las sábanas bocabajo

-¡¿qué carajo?!- gritó el pelirrojo volviendo a interrumpir, provocando que los amantes se separaran de inmediato y se cubrieran con la manta con la que Pip estaba sujeto hace unos momentos

-¡mierda, ¿no les enseñaron a tocar?!- gritó molesto el Anticristo

-a-ah!... l-lo siento Pip, Damien…- se disculpó Butters cubriéndose los ojos

-son unos calientes!

-sí, sí, lo que digas… oye Broflovski, ¿no tenías que ir a hacer la tarea de equipo con Tucker?

-sí, a las 5:45

-son las 5:35

-oh, carajo!- dijo retirándose seguido por Butters

-¿v-vas a hacer e-el trabajo c-con Craig?

-sí

-y e-entonces por qué t-te maquillas?

-…

-…

-… cállate Butters- dicho esto, tomó du mochila y salió

-quiere ser cogido por Craig- habló el Anticristo encendiendo un cigarrillo

-n-no lo creo… é-él es heterosexual

-siendo chica ¿crees que le importaría?

-Kyle…

* * *

"_Ding-Dong"_

-hola- saludó una niña pequeña

-hola… ¿está Craig?

-está en su cuarto, pasa- la pelirroja entró y al hacerlo, notó que en la sala se encontraban ña hermanita de Kenny, el niño gótico y al lado de este… Ike

_-"Mierda!"_- pensó Kyle mientras escondía su rostro en su bolsa, acción que fue vista por la hermanita de Craig

-¿Qué te sucede?- volteó a la mesa de centro dónde alrededor de ésta se encontraban sus otros amigos, Ruby sólo sonrió de lado- tranquila, el gótico no muerde, ¿no es así, Firkle?- en gótico alzó su vista y con ella el "dedo corazón", gesto devuelto por la chica

-n-no, bueno… gracias!- la chica subió corriendo a la pieza de Craig

-¿n-no es la pelirroja q-que vimos e-en la mañana?

-Ike, ¿seguro que no es tu prima o una hermana perdida?

-hu?... quién?...- preguntó levantando la vista

-la pelirroja que vino

-ah…- vuelve su vista a su cuaderno- no la vi- su amiga se encogió de hombros y siguieron

Al llegar a la habitación de Craig, Kyle tocó la puerta, al recibir la indicación de que podía entrar pudo notar que el chico estaba tendido sobre su cama y con su cuyo sobre el pecho, al entrar, cerró la puerta tras _"ella"_ y se posicionó en la silla de escritorio de Craig

-¿aún no comienzas?- preguntó _"sorprendida"_ al ver que en todo ese tiempo, Craig no había comenzado absolutamente nada

-hola, sí, estoy bien, ¿y tú?- respondió sarcásticamente rodando los ojos

-já já que gracioso eres- dijo el judío con el mismo tono sarcástico- ven, comencemos de una vez- dijo sacando su computadora

-sabes, Craig?, pensé que serías buen compañero de equipo, pero ya veo que no

-tsk- chasqueó su lengua- ambos sabemos que me elegiste por qué soy el que te jode menos, pero no te preocupes, a mí me interesan más las morenas

-_"¡pero que cabeza dura!"_... y-yo no te pregunté qué te interesa, me importa un comino tu vida privada, lo único que quiero es terminar esto para poder irme

-pues adelante

-¿qué?

-termina tú el trabajo y vete

-¿no me piensas ayudar?

-no

-¿por qué?

-por qué tengo flojera… además, no por ser la nueva y la chingada dejas de ser una más del salón, puedes esperar de los demás lo que quieras, pero de mí no

-que egoísta…- revisó de nuevo el monitor de su PC- bien, algo fácil, hagámoslo de _Erzebeth Bathory_

-y esa en qué Playboy salió o qué?

_-"es igual de pervertido y estúpido que Kenny"…_ es una condesa que fue considerada una vampira

-¿vampira? ¿cómo los maricas de crepúsculo?

-¿qué?, no!

-entonces?

-mataba jóvenes vírgenes y sirvientas por qué creía que con su sangre obtendría juventud eterna

-me interesa- dijo sentándose- continúa

-¿lo estas anotando?

-pues no estoy creando una canción para Beyonce- el pelirrojo sólo frunció el ceño y continuó leyendo. Al cabo de un minuto, sintió cómo el mayor tomaba sus hombros por la espalda

-C-Craig!... ¿se te ofrece algo?...

-sí…- dijo haciendo que la choca se pusiera de pie para después empujarla a la cama y posicionándose sobre ella. ¿sabes que es la juventud eterna?

-s-sí…

-hay un dicho… más bien una reflexión

-¿c-cuál?- el moreno acercó su rostro al oído de la chica y le dijo:

_-"si hacer el amor regala un día más de vida… ven, déjame hacerte inmortal…_- dicho esto, miró el rostro de la chica para besar sus finos labios

-Craig…

-seamos inmortales…- tras estas palabras, volvieron a unir sus labios, beso que se fue intensificando gracias a los besos francés que se obsequiaban. Segundos después, Kyle libró a Craig de su camisa y chamarra

-Craig…

-no hables… sólo siente…- una vez más, unieron sus labios con los de la chica, pero esta vez, adentró su mano levantando la falda

-q-qué haces?...- el moreno no respondió y sólo continuó centrado en el cuello de Kyle

-Karin, yo…

-CRAAAAAAIG!- gritó la hermanita del mencionado entrando a su pieza sin pedir permiso

-Ruby!- gritó la chica quitando de encima a Craig

-¿q-qué están ha-haciendo?...- preguntó inocentemente

-cómo si no lo supieras- dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo

-n-no lo sé…- dijo repitiendo el mismo tono de voz inocente

-enana hipócrita

-n-no vayas a pensar que tu hermano y yo…

-tranquila, he visto cosas peores… oye animal- dijo refiriéndose al mayor- Karen, Firkle, Ike y yo tenemos hambre, llévanos a comer pizza

-vayan ustedes solos, yo estoy haciendo tarea

-sí, claro, cogerse a la hermana perdida de tu amigo Kyle es hacer tarea?

-sí

-eres odioso

-y tú una berrinchuda mimada- dijo con su vos seria

-Craig!

-Ruby!- volvió a decir, esta vez imitando la vos "berrinchuda" de su hermanita

-llévalos, Craig, yo ya me tenía que ir…

-bien… ve por tu abrigo, Ruby- la niña asintió y salió corriendo, Craig tomó el mentón del pelirrojo- nos vemos después, Karin…- dijo planteándole un dulce beso

* * *

-sí, claro, ibas a ir a casa de Tucker a "hacer el trabajo"- decía el Anticristo burlonamente

-ya cállate, sí?- dijo molesto el pelirrojo tratando de cubrir su chupete con maquillaje

-bueno, no te enojes, yo no fui quién interrumpió tu momento caliente con Craig

-que te calles!- mandó Kyle que estaba rojo más de la vergüenza que de coraje

-DayDay, ya deja de molestar a Kyle, después de todo fue un momento de debilidad- dijo el rubio sentándose en las piernas de su novio

-de debilidad? U hormonal?

-DayDay!- le llamó en un intento de regaño

-já!, lo siento pipu- en ese momento 2 rubios entraron a casa

-ho-hola chicos- saludó_ "Marjorine"_

-Trent!, Butters!, qué bueno que llegaron

-p-por qué?- el judío se posicionó frente al rubio musculoso

-Trent…

-qué?

-necesito que me hagas un favor

-dime- Kyle tomó del chaleco al rubio y lo acercó a él

-quiero que seas mi novio!

* * *

**¿Qué os pareció?... empalagoso?... tonto?... gracioso?... La opinión más importante es la tuya! :D, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero haberles entretenido!**


	3. Encuentros Cercanos

**Bueno, vengo a dejaros nuevamente otro capítulo más, espero y los estén disfrutando! **_**~PERSONAJES PERTENECIENTES A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE~**_

* * *

-qué?

-quiero que seas mi novio!

-¿Qué no dijiste que no querías ser novia de alguien que te madreó?

-eso era al principio, ahora te necesito

-bien… pero sólo si me dices que te hizo cambiar de parecer

-es que…

-es que estuvo a punto de follar con Craig

-vaya… ¿es cierto?- el judío asintió cabizbajo, segundos después se escucharon 2 carcajadas

-Damien!

-T-Trent!

-lo siento, lo siento, pero es que pensé que el pelirrojo era hétero

-y lo soy!

-seguro?...

-…..

-…..

-….. ¿Cómo te fue con Clyde, Butters?

-p-pues…

_**FLASH BACK **_

_Butters estaba haciendo el trabajo con Clyde en el parque y de forma normal, ambos reían y bromeaban, cuando en un momento determinado se vieron a los ojos… luego… se fueron acercando… momentos después ya tenían sus labios unidos, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y él le tomó de la cintura_

_-Clyde…- dijo al momento de separarse_

_-Marjorine, eres hermosa…- se sonrojó ante el comentario y volvieron a unir sus labios. Así estuvieron por varios minutos_

_-C-Clyde, espera… n-no puedo respirar…_

_-pero no quiero detenerme_

_-n-no deberíamos ha-hacer esto…_

_-¿por qué?, si no tienes novio no es nada malo, Marjorine_

_-"Te equivocas Clyde… yo tengo a Kenny, y lo amo demasiado"… es verdad… pero… ¿y mi hermano?_

_-quién? ¿Trent? ¿_qué_ pasa con él?_

_-bueno, es muy sobreprotector, no me gustaría que te hiciera daño_

_-Trent? Já, ese animal no me asusta ni un poquito_

_-veamos si es verdad- el castaño al oír esa voz familiar, se volteó lentamente cómo si se tratase de mirar un espectro- T-T-T-T-T-T-TRENT!... s-su alteza! C-cómo le va?- dijo aciendo una gran sonrisa nerviosa_

_-¿con qué tarea, no?_

_-b-bueno… t-t-u sabes q-qué….- el rubio mayor tomó a Clyde por el cuello de su abrigo y lo sostuvo contra la pared- n-no me mates, Trent p-por favor!, no quiero morir tan muchacho y sin haber amado!- pedía cerrando sus ojos y juntando sus manos a manera de súplica _

_-amado no, pero ¿Qué tal de tratar de tirarte a mi hermanita?_

_-b-bueno….- Trent levantó su puño cerrado dispuesto a golpear el rostro temeroso de Clyde_

_-n-no Trent, p-por favor detente, é-él no me hizo nada malo _

_-¿segura?- asintió sin decir nada, entonces Trent soltó a Clyde dejándolo caer de culo, seguidamente tomó a su "hermanita" del brazo y ambos se fueron de aquel lugar_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-al menos no te fue tan mal como a mí

-b-bueno, no

-entonces, ¿Qué dices Trent? ¿serás mi novio?

-bien, tienes suerte de 2 cosas, la primera, que no tengo nada mejor que hacer y…

-y qué?

-quiero ver cómo termina todo esto, y además, ahora que eres mujer, eres MI mujer, me vas a honrar, obedecer y respetar

-serás perra! Si no hablamos de matrimonio, y mucho menos si se trata de un chico víctima de un pozo imbécil y un convicto…

-ex

-"ex" convicto machista

-bueno… ¿prefieres que parezca una relación entre un proxeneta y una de sus tantas perras?

-….

-….

-…. Sólo trata de no ser tan machista y no me vayas a golpear

-hecho

-así se habla, Trent

-Damien!- regaño el novio del inglés torciéndole una oreja a su novio

-ah!... lo siento Pip

-bien, me voy, desde maña comienza toda esta estúpida farsa

-adiós Trent- se despidieron todos. Al salir, Pip comenzó a preparar la cena

* * *

-chicos, ¿ya se fijaron que buenas están las primas de Butters y Kyle?- dijo Kenny sin apartar su vista de la T.V

-no tienes que mencionarlo, lo notamos desde el primer día en que las vimos- respondió sonriente

-es verdad, pero sería imposible acercarse a la rubia

-sí, la pobre es hermana del bastardo de Trent- dijo el gordo resignado

-chicos no hay que rendirnos en nuestra búsqueda por el amor de esa hermosa chica- habló un rubio tratando de levantar el ánimo de sus amigos

-sí claro, cómo no!, se nota que no conoces al bastardo de Trent, Gregory- dijo Kenny rodando los ojos

-sé que fue un ex convicto y sin dudas que es el chico más temido del pueblo, además de ser el hermano mayor y sobreprotector de Marjorine, pero aun así, siendo yo cómo soy, estoy seguro que podré acercarme a ella sin ningún problema

-…. Pinche Gregory, eres un engreído- le dijo con mirada seria Clyde

-una cosa es ser engreído y otra cosa es ser sincero con los demás

-pfff- los demás rodaron los ojos

-supongo que no sería mala idea una cita con Marjorine

-¿cómo dices eso, Kenny? ¿Acaso no estás tú con Butters?

-no dije que no lo estuviese, pero véanlo de esta manera, Butters es primo hermano de Marjorine y viceversa, así que si abrazara a Marjorine, sería como abrazar a Butters, si beso a Butters sería como besar a Marjorine

-tu teoría es estúpida, McCormick- habló un azabache mirando por la ventana

-si claro, cómo no, sólo lo dices por qué estás de mal humor ya que Karin no aceptó acostarse contigo- ante aquel comentario, el azabache sólo hizo su típica seña

-¿cómo? Te ibas a acostar con Karin- preguntó secamente Stan

-pues sí, todos aquí andan tras el culo de Marjorine, ¿Por qué no yo ir tras el de Karin?

-permíteme decirte que ella ya no está disponible

-¿de qué coño hablas, Marsh?

-por qué Karin y yo comenzaremos a salir desde mañana

-¿por qué crees que se fijaría en ti? Después de todo, tú estás enamorado de Kyle, y si sales con Karin sería como utilizarla para llenar un estúpido vacío marica

-y tú qué me dices, Craig? Eres frío, manipulador, grosero, peor alumno, y la lista sigue, ¿crees que la enamorarás con esa actitud?

-las chicas prefieren a los rebeldes

-entonces yo tengo más probabilidades

-jódete, Mole, tú ni en cuenta con lo que pasa en este pueblo

-eso no tiene nada que ver

-bueno, basta ya!- interrumpió el inglés- escuchen, sólo hay una manera de ver quiénes son dignos de Marjorine y Karin

-¿cuál?

-invitarlas a salir, y ellas mismas nos dirán a quiénes quieren

-es un acuerdo justo- dicho esto, todos los chicos sellaron el trato con un apretón de manos

* * *

-Kyle, por amor a Dios, apresúrate!- decía el rubio mayor desde el auto haciendo sonar el claxon

-ya voy!

-llegaremos tarde a clase!... carajo, ¿por qué las mujeres siempre tardan en arreglarse?

-para verse bonitas

-ya veo por qué siempre se llega tarde a una cita tratándose de una mujer

-T-Trent, e-eso es s-sexista…

-no tiene nada de eso decir la verdad

-listo- dijo el pelirrojo entrando al auto y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto, al lado de Trent- ya nos vamos?- al ver que el mayor sólo lo miraba sin decir nada o hacer acción alguna, preguntó nuevamente- ya nos vamos?... Trent…. Treent….

-Boyett!- gritó el Anticristo ya desesperado

-¿qué mierda quieres?!- preguntó saliendo de su transe

-ya larguémonos, es por eso que presionabas a Karin, no?!

-Kyle!

-siendo mujer eres Karin y te callas!

-… sólo enciende esta mierda y vámonos, Trent

-bien…

-miren el lado bueno chicos, al menos falta poco para salir de vacaciones

-¿a dónde quieres ir, Pip?- preguntó su novio

-a México!

-México?

-sí, suena interesante!- dijo con un brillo en los ojos- además de sonar interesante, suena buena idea

-bien, iremos a México, sólo a darte gusto, Pipu

-awww, gracias, DayDay- seguidamente el rubio y su novio se dieron besos de "conejito"

-por Dios, consigan una habitación- dijo el rubio mayor mirando a los otros 2 desde el espejo del retrovisor

-la conseguiremos llegando de la escuela- dijo guiñando su ojo

-jódete Damien

-¿celos?

-¿de qué?

-de que Kyle no se acueste contigo

-para nada, si yo quisiera, follaría con ella ahora mismo

-pues hazlo- dijo con una mirada retadora, mirada devuelta por el rubio quién detuvo el auto

-Damien… no le habrás dado a Trent una mala idea…

-hazlo…-volvió a decir sonriendo y arqueando una ceja. El mayor estaba a punto de bajar el asiento del pelirrojo

-Trent…- habló el pelirrojo con vos serena y los ojos cerrados- tienes 5 segundos para volver a poner el auto en marcha, o si no, les cortaré los pitos a ti y a Damien y haré que se los metan a la boca- los mencionados volvieron a mirarse pero esta vez con expresión de preocupación, así que el rubio decidió encender el aunto nuevamente y emprender su marcha a la escuela

-eres temible cuando quieres, ¿verdad pelirrojo?- el mencionado sólo asintió

Al llegar a la escuela, todos los ojos se posaron sobre el pelirrojo, ¿Qué carajos hacía una de las chicas más candentes de la escuela con ese maldito maniaco que torturó a su primo luego de salir de la correccional? Algo era seguro, Trent la obligaba a estar con él… pero… ¿por qué?, él mismo había dicho que no quería tener nada que ver con algo o alguien relacionado con el cuarteto de pendejos. Bueno, eso se averiguaría con el transcurso del día, por ahora, Clyde tenía que ir a avisarles a todos sus amigos

-mierda chicos, ¿ya vieron con quién están Marjorine y Karin?- preguntó el castaño a sus amigos quienes estaban dentro del salón

-Marjorine me imagino con quién…. Pero… ¿Karin?

-con el mal nacido bastardo de Trent

-¿qué?!- preguntaron algunos *cofcofpretendientesdekarincofcof*

Al salir del salón, todos notaron cómo tomada del brazo musculoso de Trent se encontraba Karin sonriente y por su mirada, se podía ver claramente que le amaba

-no- me- la- creo- dijo el de orbes azul francia *Stan por si se confunden*

-¿qué tanto miran?- preguntó el rubio musculoso al notar las miradas de ambos teams

-Trent, no debes hablarle mal a tus amigos- dijo la chica

-tú te callas, o sabes lo que pasa- le respondió refiriéndose al plan de terminar con él y dejarlo a su suerte

-sí… lo siento…

-bien, nos vemos al rato, iré a buscar a Marjorine

-sí…- dijo resignada entrando al salón

-¿por qué estará con ese animal?

-¿estará amenazada?

-o embarazada?

-…..

-entonces… te invito un helado después de clases?

-n-no lo sé, E-Eric…

-anda, total, no tienes nada que hacer después, o sí?

-_"me gustaría ir a buscar a Kenny y contarle todo... lo extraño"_…n-no… pero iré con m-mi hermano a-al cine

-un pajarito me dijo que te encanta esa heladería

-b-bueno…

-CARTMAN!- dijo el mayor al momento en que removía al gordo de si _"hermanita"_ y lo estampaba contra la pared de aquel salón vacío- ¿Qué mierda le hacías a mi hermanita?!

-n-nada, Trent!

-T-Trent, d-déjalo, é-él no me ha hecho n-nada

-no te creo, este gordo es un hijo de puta

-s-sólo me quería i-invitar u-un helado- el mayor logró calmarse y soltó a Cartman

-te lo advierto, si vuelves a tocar o a insinuártele a Marjorine, te partiré el culo en 2. ¿me oíste?

-s-sí

-vámonos- dijo mientras tomaba a su _"hermanita"_ del brazo y salían del salón- Leo ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te alejes de los chicos? Acepté a Kenny por qué tú lo amas, pero no aceptaré a otro pendejo ¿de acuerdo?

-s-sí Trent… p-pero Eric solo m-me estaba i-invitando un he-helado

-no me importa!, no te vuelves a acercar a nadie, ¿entendiste?!

-sí, T-Trent… perdón…- le dijo cabizbaja y a punto de llorar, algo que el mayor notó

-no… perdóname Leo… no debí gritarte…¿me perdonas?- dijo poniéndose de rodillas y ojos de cachorro, que en Trent se veían graciosos para Butters

-tú… siempre sabes cómo levantarme el humor, Trent- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa. Trent se colocó de nuevo de pie y abrazó a su primito

-te quiero Leo, y no me gustaría que nadie te hiciera daño

-lo sé… gracias Trent…también t-te quiero…

El coro de ángeles sonó (timbre de salida) y todos los alumnos habían salido. Kyle por su parte seguía esperando a _"su novio"_ fuera del salón, digamos que lo estuvo esperando 10 o 15 minutos, antes de recibir un mensaje por parte del rubio que le indicaba que se regresara solo, pues según tenía _"asuntos que atender"_. Resignado nuevamente, regresó a casa de Pip solo, cabe mencionar que fue la mayor estupidez cometida ya que iban en el turno vespertino y salían a las 8:40, por lo tanto ya estaba obscurecido. Ahora, pongámoslo así, una chica hermosa caminando por calles solas a horas tardes de la noche en un pueblo en lo que todo puede pasar…ah, ah, muy mala idea

-¿Qué cara…!- fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir un agarre de muñeca y una prisión contra la pared

-silencio, hermosa- dijo aquel extraño

-qué quieres?- preguntó con su tono de orgullo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-quiero… divertirme…- y con estas palabras fue levantando la falda de Kyle y a tocar sus piernas

-d-detente, maldito bastardo!- ya comenzaba a hacerle imposible conservar su valiente orgullo

-ah!... esas palabras no suenan bonitas en una princesa

-deja de tocarme, cerdo!

-bien, dejaré de tocar para hacer algo más…-el hombre bajó las bragas de la chica dispuesto a ya sabrán qué

-n-no!...carajo… déjame- era suficiente, sus nervios y miedo lo dominaron totalmente haciendo que unas lágrimas se hicieran presentes

-oh,oh,oh,oh… no llores, princesita, te juro que seré cuidadoso

-no…- dijo en un susurro suplicante a punto de sucumbir por obligación, de no haber sido por un golpe en la cabeza que provocó que el tipo dejase ir a Kyle, ¿el objeto salvador? Una pala

-¿Qué carajo crees que haces?

-déjala tranquila, maldito enfermo, o terminaré metiéndote esta pala por el ano!- el hombre al ver dicha pieza se abrochó el pantalón y se retiró del callejón dónde estuvo a punto de abusar de Kyle- ¿estás bien?-preguntó el chico extendiéndole la mano

-sí, gracias, Christophe…- dijo tomando su mano y colocándose en pie

-no es nada…- ahora que lo pensaba… Christophe tenía un lindo acento, si bien dicen que el francés es uno de los idiomas más hermosos del mundo, al igual que sus ojos… unos ojos verdes como el de los uniformes de los militares, profundos e hipnotizadores…- oye… ¿de verdad estás bien?- preguntó al ver que la chica aún no soltaba su mano y que sus ojos seguían calvados en él- hola?...

-eh?... ah, sí, sí, estoy bien… perdón pero me tengo que ir- dijo dando media vuelta

-espera!...- llamó el francés ganándose la atención de Kyle- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-¿estas enterado de que soy nova de Trent, no?

-sí, ¿y qué?

-"_Valiente… me agrada"_ bien, vamos

Durante el camino fueron platicando de varios temas, diablos, jamás pensó que podría allegar en tener cosas en común con Mole, tan entretenidos estaban ambos que no se dieron cuenta de que terminaron hablando sentados fuera de la casa de Pip

-¿por qué vives con Pip en vez de estar con tus tíos?

-ah… p-pues… yo… Pip, Pip es un amigo mío muy querido, y pues bueno, mi tía me dio permiso de quedarme en casa de él unos cuantos días

-ya veo… ¿es fácil vivir con el Aticristo?

-no siempre… tú sabes, a veces se oyen "golpes fuertes" en la pared, techo, piso… en fin, en muchos lados

-nunca pensé que fuesen a ser muy calientes… de Damien sí me la creía, pero pensé que Pip tendría más cordura en sí

-pensaste mal, amigo- ambos rieron

-y dime… ¿por qué estás con Trent?- preguntó desviando la mirada

-bueno… tú sabes, por las razones que tenemos las chicas

-aha… dime cuáles?

-cuáles?... cuáles, cuáles, cuáles, cuáles… e-es musculoso!, sí!... es fuerte, grande, tú sabes, como un gorila, rrroooaaaarr!- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

-¿estás bien? Pareces no estarlo… otra vez

-s-sí estoy bien… ¿sabes Christophe? Estuvo bonita la plática y todo, pero ya me tengo que ir

-verás a Trent esta noche?

-s-sí, me quedé de ver con él y p-pues yo me tengo que ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo levantándose y a punto de ingresar a la residencia de no ser por un agarre fuerte, pero delicado a la vez

-oye, oye, oye… cálmate, siéntate y relájate- el pelirrojo suspiró hondo y se sentó nuevamente- Karin… ¿Trent te maltrata o amenaza?... ¿es por eso que estás con él?

-eh?

-que si Trent te maltrata o amenaza para que estés con él?

-para nada… es sólo que

-Karin… si necesitas a alguien para hablar… aquí estoy yo, puedes confiar conmigo para lo que sea

-gracias…

-de nada… tus ojos son hermosos

-disculpa?

-tus ojos… son hermosos…- Kyle sintió cómo un color carmesí teñía sus mejillas, segundos después sintió una mano tomando su barbilla, seguido de unos labios sobre los suyos, por Dios, Mole lo estaba besando… Por más hijo de puta que pareciera o actuara, tenía una gran habilidad para el romance, después de unos minutos unidos, Mole se separó, y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo- me gustas…

-Christophe…- antes de volver a unir sus labios, Kyle recordó que salía con Trent y si lo engañaba significaban 2 cosas, el que dejara de ayudarle con el problema, y la muerte de Christophe-no, no puedo… perdón, Mole- dicho esto, entró corriendo a la casa de Pip. Al estar dentro se sentó sobre el sofá- mierda, ¿qué fue eso?... fue algo parecido cómo lo que pasó con Craig… mierda, esa cosa debe terminar….- dicho esto, tomó su celular y llamó a Henrietta

-_"¿diga?"_

-Henrrieta…

_-"¿Qué quieres ahora?_

- por favor, díganme que ya encontraron dónde podemos comprar los utensilios esos, ¡qué no sea en Francia!

_-"seguimos trabajando en ello, Pete dice que encontró una solución, pero tendremos que decirles en persona, aun así tardaría mucho"_

-no importa, con tal de que haya cura

_-"bien, llama a tu amigo conformista y vengan detrás de los salones mañana"_

-está bien… hasta mañana- tras estas palabras, cortaron llamadas- debo llamar a Butters…

* * *

-Marjorine, te ves hermosa a la luz de la luna- dijo el rubio mayor entregándole una rosa blanca

-g-gracias, Gregory…- dijo sonrojada mientras tomaba la flor

-¿sabes?, nunca había visto una flor tan hermosa cómo esta- dijo refiriéndose a la rosa- pero… esta noche acabo de encontrar la razón por la cual las rosas florecen

-Gregory, eres t-tan dulce

-es una espléndida noche, no lo crees, bella Marjorine?

-s-sí, Greg… muy bo-bonita

-¿listos para ordenar?

-¿Qué vas a pedir, querida? No repares en gastos, pide lo que quieras

-u-una ensalada…

-bien, una ensalada a la bella dama, un filete cosido a la perfección con verduras al lado derecho de esta y un _Marqués de Griñón Reserva Syrah_ del 85, por favor buen hombre

-sí caballero, ahora le traemos su pedido

-gracias…- mirando de nuevo a la chica, Gregory notó que estaba algo distraída- ¿sucede algo, querida?

-eh?... n-no Gregory… estoy bien… es sólo…-al mirar esos ojos azul celeste se podía notar claramente gran madera de liderazgo, alguien seguro de sí mismo

-Marjorine…

-d-dime?

-¿crees que tu hermano me acepte?

-s-supongo… has sido u-un caballero total conmigo

-un caballero que tratará como reina a una dama como tú

-Greg…- fue lo que dijo al estar acercando sus rostros lentamente…

* * *

**Aquí termina otro capítulo, espero haberlos entretenido un rato**

**Nos vemos en el próximo :DD**


	4. Nuevos problemas

**Buenas noches, días, mañanas, tardes, madrugadas, sea cual sea la hora en la que se encuentren leyendo esto, espero y les guste este capi :3**

* * *

-Gregory…

-Marjorine…- sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse, en un dulce beso que sería correspondido con gusto… de no haber sido por un líquido que fue derramado "accidentalmente" sobre Gregory, empapándolo

-G-Gregory!.. ¿e-estás bien?

-s-sí, bella Marjorine, es solo que…

-oh, lo siendo Gregory- se disculpó el mesero

-K-Kenny?..¿qué haces a-aquí?- preguntó confundida _"Marjorine"_

-trabajo aquí- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro

-tra-trabajas aquí?!- preguntó el otro rubio tratando de sacudirse un poco

-sí- dijo con esa misma sonrisa hipócrita en los labios

-di-disculpa, bella Marjorine, pero tengo que ir a secarme al baño

-c-claro, ve…- cuando el rubio mayor se ausentó, Kenny aprovechó para sentarse frente Butters- K-Kenny, ¿por qué hiciste e-eso?

-fue un accidente, Marjorine… ¿tienes algo que hacer éste sábado?

-p-perdón?

-¿quieres salir conmigo?

-_"Al fin podré estar a solas con Kenny, que emoción!"…_ s-sí, claro- dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa, muy parecida a la de Butters desde el punto de vista de Kenny

-McCormick, aún no termina tu turno, vuelve al trabajo

-ya oí, Roger

-mi nombre es John!

-cómo digas Roger- dijo sonriendo antes de retirarse. Segundos después, Gregory regresó seco

-disculpa, bella Marjorine

-n-no te preocupes

-que impertinencia por parte de Kenneth irrumpir en una cena privada y más de ese modo, en fin, así son aquí…bueno, dada al fracaso de la cena de esta noche, permite que te escolte de vuelta a tu hogar

-c-claro…-_"Marjorine"_ se puso en pie, tomó el brazo de Gregory y ambos salieron del restaurante con dirección a la casa de Pip

* * *

-mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…- repetía varias veces el judío mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el cojín de su ccama- maldito Christophe, ¿por qué tuvo que besarme?, digo, no es como si fuera a interesarse en mí realmente… ¡Claro!, ellos sólo se sienten atraídos hacia mí por qué soy una chica, entonces lo que yo y ellos sentimos es superficial… no?

_"Itsumari" "osore" "kyshoku" "urei" _

_Samazama na negatelbu ni _

_Coranareru hodo yonaku iva"_

_-_¿hola?- contestó

-_"Kyle, hijo de tu puta madre, te juro que te mato!"_

_-_¿Craig?

_-"¿Karin?... ¿por qué tienes el teléfono de tu primo?"_

-se le ha olvidado aquí, y bueno, lo conservé por si acaso… a todo esto, ¿por qué llamas tan molesto?

-_"por un asunto que no te incumbe"_

-que grosero, si eso es todo lo que quieres decir, entonces colgaré ahora

_-"no cuelgues, también hay un asunto contigo"_

_-_¿conmigo? ¿cuál?

-_"el estúpido trabajo que nos encargó Garrison, tenemos que terminarlo para pasado mañana, así que ven a mi casa ahora"_

_-_ahora?, Craig… son las 9:30, ya es muy tarde, además de ser peligroso para mí ir de mi casa a tu casa

-_"entonces yo iré a la tuya, ¿te estás quedando con Pip, no es así?_

-exacto, pero será mejor que yo vaya a tu casa mañana, capaz que los "ruiditos" de Damien y Pip no nos dejen concentrar

-_"¿tan escandalosos son?"_

-tu dime…- con solo despegar su oído del celular se oían claramente gemidos aclamando "más" y los nombres de los amantes

-_"que sucios"- _rió, fue una risa que ni Kyle y ni siquiera su propio Team habían oído, ahora que la escuchó, notó que fue una risa sincera, tranquila… linda… mierda!, ¿Qué estaba pensando?, de nuevo comenzaba a inundarse la cabeza con pensamientos tontos y confusos- _"en fin, creo que tienes razón, lo mejor será continuarlo mañana"_

-por mí está bien

-_"entonces, hasta mañana"_

-hasta mañana- dicho esto, ambos chicos colgaron

A la mañana siguiente, Kyle y Butters se encontraban hablando en la cafetería, en la mesa más alejada, sin duda tenía que comentarle al rubio que hay una cura para el hechizo, según Henrietta, su amigo Pete había encontrado una forma de conseguir aquellos útiles necesarios

-ha-hablas en serio?- preguntó emocionado

-sí, sólo hay que esperar a Henrietta, Pete y Michael para que nos cuenten detalladamente

-menos mal… e-esto de ser chica no es f-fácil

-hablando de eso…¿no te has puesto a pensar en tu deseo?

-¿m-mi deseo?

-bueno, no es por ser venenoso, ni mucho menos!, pero deseaste tener el cuerpo que Kenny deseaba, por ello creo que debiste cambiar sólo en la altura, más no amanecer con el cuerpo de Rydel Lynch

-b-bueno, Kenny es fan de R5

-¿no te molesta que Kenny deseara un cuerpo de mujer?... o más bien ¿no hubiese sido más lógico que siendo él cómo es, debió haber pedido un cuerpo de Megan Fox o Sofía Vergara?

-y-ya te lo dije, Ke-Kenny ha estado obsesionado con R5

-ya veo…- la _"chica"_ inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás- sólo espero que esto termine pronto, no quiero terminar "enamorada" de uno de mis amigos. Lo buenos es que sólo parecemos chicas por fuera, no cambiamos en nada excepto en el exterior

-n-no lo creas, Kyle

-¿por qué?

-p-por qué ayer descubrí una mancha roja

-y eso qué?, pudo haber sido solo un caramelo

-¡¿e-en las bra-bragas?!- el judío al oír esa palabra, miró a su _"amiga" _preocupado

-qué?

-c-creo que me llegó eso q-que a las chicas l-les llega c-cada mes

-Butters, esto es serio, no juegues con eso

-t-te juro q-que es verdad!

-Dios mío, somos unas chicas completas!

-peor aún, e-el sábado tengo una cita con Kenny

-Butter, cómo dije, esto es serio, así que este sábado abstente de tener relaciones con Kenny

-b-bien…

-ahora lo primordial es…

-hola Karin, Marjorine

-hola Stan

-ho-hola

-Karin, ¿podemos hablar?

-me gustaría, pero no puedo dejar a Marjorine sola

-de-descuida, iré a buscar a T-Trent

-bueno… nos veremos después- _"Marjorine"_ se retiró de la cafetería. Por lo contrario, stan llevó a _"Karin"_ detrás de unos salones- ¿sucede algo, Stan?

-Karin, perdón, pero ya no puedo seguir más con esto, todos en la escuela parecen ya saberlo, y al ser prima de Kyle, no quiero que haya murmullos a tus espaldas, prefiero mejor que lo sepas por mí directamente

-Stan, cálmate, suenas agitado, dime ¿Qué te pasa?- el azabache la miró fijamente a los ojos

-que yo soy gay…- un silencio que parecía eterno invadió a ambos, aquel silencio fue roto por la chica

-¿e-eres gay?

-y no sólo eso… también… me gusta tu primo…

-Stan…

-sé qué suena raro, siendo yo el líder del equipo de americano, el presidente de la clase y todas esas mamadas, pero no soporto esta segunda vida

-p-pero tú estás con Wendy, no?

-es justamente lo que estaba a punto de decir! En las mañanas soy afectuoso con Wendy, pero en las noches… no puedo dejar de pensar en Kyle, algo que Wendy no sabe… de verdad lo amo

-_"detente, no hables más de mí así"_

-ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tenemos memoria, me apoya y me quiere mucho

_-"Basta… me confundes"_

-pero no sé si él sienta el mismo cariño que yo… ¿Qué opinas?

-_"ya no… ya no puedo"…_ Stan…- el mencionado miró de nuevo a _"la chica"_, quién de un movimiento rápido pegó sus labios con los de él. Lo extraño… fue que Stan no quería apartarse, pues pensaba que así debían saber los labios de Kyle, un sabor que debatía entre manzana o cereza

-no lo creo…- dijo una chica en susurro tomando una foto para luego huir de la escena

-Stan…

-Karin…

-Perdón!- gritaron a dúo al separarse

-no, perdóname tú a mí

-no, a mí!

-b-bien, te perdono!

-g-gracias, a-adiós, Karin

-a-adiós!

-el moreno se levantó y se retiró, acto que hizo _"la chica"_ que al pasar delante de un grupo de otras chicas, escuchó murmullos referentes a "_ella"_

-es ella…

-es una zorra…

-pobre Wendy…

-resultó más puta que Bebe

Disculpen- se acercó el pelirrojo a las chicas- ¿qué tanto hablan de mí? ¿por qué me tachan de puta?

-lo siento, pero tenemos otras cosas que hacer, vámonos chicas- ordenó una castaña mientras que las demás la seguían

-qué carajo?...- susurró para sí mismo, después siguió su camino por la escuela, pero un repentino agarre de muñeca lo hizo entrar a un salón vacío- C-Craig!

-dime la maldita verdad, ahora!- exclamó el azabache acorralando a _"la chica"_ contra la pared

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿de quién chingados estás enamorada? ¿de Stan, Trent o de mí?!

-oh por Dios, Craig, escucha…

-y no solo nosotros, también dicen que Mole se mete entre tus sábanas, así que ahora respóndeme, maldita ramera

-¿ramera?...- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y de un golpe apartó los brazos de el de ojos ámbar- ¿quién te ha dado el jodido derecho de llamarme así?, yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de meterme con ninguno de ustedes, yo sólo venía a suplantar a mi primo y nada más!

-entonces por qué te dejas besar y manosear?

-son momentos de debilidad que las chicas no controlamos!

-momentos de debilidad?

-sí!- el azabache tomó de la nuca a Kyle y en un movimiento rápido, juntó sus labios con los de éste, pasados unos segundos, ambos se separaron- Craig…- el mencionado rodeó la cintura del judío y lo acercó más a él

-me gustas Karin…. Y no quería que nadie estuviese contigo, claro a excepción mía

-no digas eso, sabes que no estaré aquí para siempre, tengo que regresar a mi hogar, al igual que Kyle tiene que regresar aquí

-entonces… disfrutemos tu estancia…- tras estas palabras, Craig comenzó a besar el cuello de Kyle, poco a poco fueron deshaciéndose de sus prendas para comenzar a hacer ya saben que, a los minutos *no diré pocos pues ya hacía bastante* "_la pelirroja" _se detuvo –

-espera, espera!

-¿qué?

-¿traes condón?

-¿Qué si tengo condón?

-sí

-siendo tu primera vez no te embrazas

-no?

-no

-pero… y si pasa al…

-Karin…

-qué?

-bésame…- la choca obedeció, después ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y siguieron

-ah… ah… Craig… ah…- gemía la chica al sentir contacto con la piel del mayor. Tiempo después terminaron-…Craig…

-hmm?

-¿nadie se enterará de esto… verdad?

-si no lo deseas, no

-bueno… gracias

-de nada… ammmm… Karin…

-dime?

-no era verdad que me gustan las morenas… en verdad… antes de ellas… van las pelirrojas- el chico mostró una sonrisa sincera, expresión devuelta por el pelirrojo, después salió

-_"¿acaso acabo de tener sexo con Craig?"_- pensó sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa

* * *

-me alegro que hayas aceptado mi invitación, Marjorine

-d-de nada, Clyde, de-después de todo me gusta el he-helado

-igual a mí- expresó con una sonrisa

-Marjorine, tenemos que hablar- dijo Kyle al haberse acercado a Butters

-pe-perdón, Karin, pero e-estoy con Clyde y n-no quiero ser grosera

-es importante

-o-oh, salchichas, d-disculpa Clyde

-no importa, si es importante ve, no te preocupes, nos veremos en otro momento

-g-gracias- al decir esto, besó la mejilla del castaño y ambas _"chicas" _salieron- p-para que me necesitabas, K-Kyle?

-me imagino que los góticos ya tienen la solución

-q-qué bien, vamos- Kyle y Butters se dirigieron dónde los góticos, como de costumbre se encontraban fumando detrás de los salones

-Michael, Pete, Henrietta…-habló Kyle

-hasta que llegan

-¿nos pueden decir ya la cura?

-sí, parece que nos equivocamos- les dijo Pete

-¿c-con qué?...

-al parecer si se consiguen esas cosas fácilmente- continuó Michael

-cómo?!

-en

?

-sí

-mierda y por qué no nos dijeron?!

-no lo sabíamos hasta hoy

-y con qué los compramos?

-¿de qué hablas?

-se necesita tarjeta de crédito y no tenemos

-carajo, y ahora que hacemos?!

-K-Kyle, cálmate…

-utiliza la tarjeta de crédito de tus padres, tan simple como eso

-suena fácil de decir, más no lo es, pues mis padres están en casa y cuando no, Ike cuida la casa… ¿y tú, Butters?

-o-oh no, m-mis padres me castigarían s-sí aparecen cuentas d-de más y aún más grande sería e-el castigo s-si se d-dan cuenta de q-qué son objetos d-de brujería

-pero si no estás en tu casa?

-a-aun así- dijo cabizbajo

-escucha pelirrojo, tu hermano te quiere ¿no crees que podrá guardarte este secreto?

-supongo…

-entonces ve cuando tus padres no estén con algo de suerte, Firkle se quedará en cada de Ruby, junto con Karen y Ike

-tienes razón, iré saliendo de aquí_- "Karin" _y _"Marjorine_ regresaron a clases, durante las últimas cesiones Kyle recibió un mensaje, era Trent, el contenido de este decía _"Te veo a la salida atrás de los baños"_

Al salir, _"Marjorine"_ se retiró a cada de Pip junto con éste y Damien, Kylepor su parte se dirigió a los baños como marcaba el mensaje. Cuando llegó, divisó a Trent recargado en la pared con un cigarro en los labios, en cuanto a Trent, al verlo, se sacó el cigarro para seguidamente tirarlo y pisarlo

-bien, ¿para qué me querías?

-escucha, sé que no he sido una persona amable, además de ser el bully de la escuela, pero cómo Leo es mi primo y lo quiero mucho, le ayudaré con un favor que me pidió

-¿favor? ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-en que no pensaba ayudarte, pero ahora seré un buen novio

-¿de verdad?!... por qué en serio necesito tu ayuda

-claro, fingiré ser buen novio

-gracias, Trent, no sé cómo pagártelo

-ya te he golpeado muchas veces, creo que estamos a mano

-supongo…

-bien, nos vemos mañana- Trent besó la mejilla del pelirrojo y después se retiró, antes de irse por completo se giró hacia Kyle- ¿te acompaño a casa?

-no, gracias, tengo que ir a un lugar antes

-está bien, adiós

-adiós

Cuando Trent se retiró, Kyle se encaminó a su casa. Cuando llegó, se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie o que todos durmieran, decidió entrar por la puerta trasera, pues su familia acostumbraba a dejarla abierta. Cuando entró, caminó a la habitación de sus padres, por suerte no estaban así que comenzó a hurgar en los cajones para encontrar alguna tarjeta de crédito, en ese momento, una voz lo llamó

-kyle?...- preguntó aquella persona con un tono somnoliento

-Ike!- preguntó escondiéndose

-¿qué haces aquí?... pensé que no volverías dentro de… ¿3 semanas?

-amm… ehh… regresé antes, pero no le digas a mis padres

-¿por qué no?... ¿hiciste algo malo?

-no!.. lo que pasa es que…

-¿Por qué te escondes?...

-por nada… Ike, sólo veta a dormir

-Kyle, de verdad, ¿qué escondes?!

-nada!

-déjame verte!

-no!

-actúas más inmaduro que yo!

-no me importa!

-ya estuvo!- dijo encendiendo la luz, al hacerlo, pudo notar que su hermano mayor tenía una figura más delgada y definida, cabello un poco largo, 2 bultos en el pecho y facciones más finas en el rostro- Kyle… ¿eres tú?

-Ike, déjame te explico!

-pues hazlo rápido, que aparte de tener que irme a dormir, me estoy confundiendo mucho

-bien…-suspiró- Butters y yo caminábamos tranquilamente cuando Butter vio un pinche pozo de deseos y pedimos al equivocado y ahora estamos así, ahora necesito la tarjeta de mis padres para comprar unas cosas para volver a ser como antes- su explicación fue tan rápida que el pobre de Ike apenas si había entendido

-ooh… así que tú eres la prima o hermana perdida de la que siempre me habla mi Team

-así es, pero te pido que no le digas a mis padres, sigue con esto, por favor

-no te preocupes… pero…

-pero?...- el pequeño sonrió algo cínico

-ahora que eres una chica… tendrás que ir por mí a la escuela siempre

-¿solo eso?, no crees que es algo sencillo como para sonreír un tanto cínico?

-es verdad, pero da igual, bueno, me voy a dormir, buenas noches

-buenas noches, Ike- dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-no se te olvide pasar por mí mañana

-claro que no- dicho esto el pequeño besó a su hermano en la mejilla y se retiró a su pieza

* * *

-qué alegría que nos hayas visitado, Herbet!- decía Pip muy contento

-gracias, también me alegra mucho volver a verte, querido Handel

-¿cómo se encuentra Estella?

-bien, sigue un poco deprimida por la muerte de miss Havisham, pero ahora construyó nuevamente la mansión, no muy diferente a la antigua, al igual que la primera, el tiempo parece no pasar en esa casa

-pobre Estella, te confieso que la extraño

-y ella a ti, me mandó decirte que te extraña, Handel

-debió haber venido contigo

-se lo propuse, pero no quiso, prefirió quedarse en casa y apreciar el cuarto de su difunta madre adoptiva

-Estella…

-Pip, ya volvim…- el Anticristo al cruzar por el umbral de la puerta junto Kyle y Butters quedó algo confundido, pues vio a otro muchacho de la misma edad que Pip junto a él

-buenas noches

-buenas… Pip, ¿quién es él?

-Damien, Kyle, Butters, les presento a Herbet Pocket, mi mejor amigo de Inglaterra

-ah…

-mucho gusto, Damien, Handel siempre me ha hablado mucho de ti

-Handel?

-oh, sí, lo que pasa es que a Herbet nunca le gusto mi nombre, y me llama Handel por una composición que se llama "El herrero"

-ya veo… bueno, ya es muy tarde, es hora de dormir

-es verdad, Herbet, has de estar agotado después de un viaje tan largo, ven te mostraré tu habitación- habló Pip con una sonrisa tomando la maleta de Pocket y encaminándose a una de las piezas de la casa

-gracias, querido Handel- dijo siguiendo a su rubio amigo

-genial, ahora no solo tendré que soportar a Kyle y a Butters, si no que ahora aguantaré a un sub normal francesito

-p-pero Pip dijo q-qué Herbet e-es inglés…

-me da igual!- gritó con fuego llenándole los ojos mientras se retiraba a su habitación, al cruzar por la puerta de este, la cerró con un fuerte portazo

-está celoso

-s-se le nota mucho

.:.:.:.

-¿estás cómodo, Herbet?

-sí, gracias Handel

-bueno, me voy a dormir, Damien ha de estar impaciente esperándome en la cama

-está bien, buenas noches

-buenas noches- dicho esto, se retiró de la habitación de su amigo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Pip… te has puesto más guapo- dijo Pocket para sí mismo antes de acostarse y dormir

* * *

**Espero y se estén divirtiendo con los capítulos**

**No sé por qué, pero creí que sería divertido introducir**

**A Pocket considerando el hecho que fue el primer mejor amigo de Pip :D**


	5. Party Night

**Buenas a toda la gente maravillosa que lee, bueno, vengo a dejaros otro capítulo más, espero y lo disfruten, se diviertan y rían un rato. Tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.**

* * *

-buenos días…- saludó Pocket algo adormilado

-ah?...ah!, hola Herbet!, ¿cómo amaneciste?- preguntó Pip con una sonrisa

-bien, gracias querido Handel- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa amable. El Anticristo que en esos momentos tenía una tetera en ambas manos, comenzó a gruñir discretamente y tratando de fulminar a Pocket con la mirada sin darse cuenta que el té dentro del recipiente comenzaba a hervir

-Damien… la tetera- habló el inglés a su novio

-¿qué tiene?- miró a ella y notó que el agua estaba casi por evaporarse- lo siento- se disculpó dejando la tetera sobre la mesa

-no importa- dijo sonriéndole

-bueno, con permiso- dijo Pocket dándose media vuelta

-¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Pip algo curioso

-a buscar un trabajo- dijo colocándose su abrigo

-¿trabajo?

-sí, ya que me quedaré algunos días o meses aquí no quiero convertirme en una carga económica para ti, Handel

-oh, para nada, no es necesario que trabajes estando aquí, Herbet, después de todo, eres la visita

-déjalo que se largue a trabajar- dijo el ojirojo sirviéndose café- como él dice, una carga menos pues ya es bastante problema con Kyle y Butters

-Damien!

-tiene razón, permite que te ayude

-está bien Herbet, pero te acompañaré, así sirve que te digo en qué lugares es conveniente trabajar y en cuáles no

-pero, Pip, quedamos de pasar todo el día juntos- habló Damien comenzando a enojarse

-quedamos en salir desde las 2 y son las 11:00, tengo tiempo

-está bien, pero si tardas iré a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?

-sí, vamos Herbet- dijo tomando su abrigo, seguida de la mano de Pocket provocando que la taza que tenía el Anticristo se reventara debido al exceso de calor- Damien! Cariño, ¿estás bien?

-sí- dijo secamente mientras tomaba uno de los paños de la cocina y envolviéndose la mano sangrante

-¿seguro?

-sí, estoy bien, tú solo acompaña a tu amiguito

-b-bien… ya vámonos, Handel- dijo retirándose seguido por Pocket

-ow, no deberías estar celoso _DayDay_- habló sarcásticamente el pelirrojo- después de todo, Pip tiene ojos sólo para ti

-que gran apoyo, Kyle, tal vez deberías darle uno así a Craig la próxima vez que tengan sexo en un salón- respondió en el mismo tono sarcástico causando que el judío escupiera el café que tomaba

-d-disculpa?

-oh por favor, crees que no oí nada al pasar por ahí? _"Ah, Ah, Ah, Craig! Craig!, Craaaig!"_- dijo dando ligeros saltos tomado de la barra de la cocina haciendo gemidos sonando como una adolecente teniendo sexo por 5ta vez en su fraternidad

-o-oye, yo no gritaba así!

-díselo a mis oídos- fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse

-hijo de su…

-K-Kyle…- irrumpió el susurrado insulto del pelirrojo- ¿tuviste… relaciones con Craig?

-inevitablemente sí, Butters

-pero tu dijiste…

-yo sé lo que dije… mira Butters, si yo no respeté mi propia sugerencia, no veo el por qué tu estés obligado a hacerlo

-entonces…

-sí, si tanto extrañas a Kenny como para acostarte con él siendo una chica, espero y te diviertas de la forma que tú quieras, después de todo, hoy tienes una cita con él, ¿no?

-a-así es

-¿a qué hora?

-a l-las 8:00 supongo

-ya veo…- un silencio invadió la cocina, un silencio que parecía no terminar, hasta que Butters decidió hablar

-…así qué…

-qué?

-tú…. Engañaste a mi p-primo con Craig

-Butters, no es lo que crees, fue un momento estúpido de debilidad, mira yo ni siquiera quería hacerlo…

-escucha… s-será mejor q-qué mi primo no s-se entere, o s-si lo deseas mejor, p-puedes terminar con é-él…

-Butters…

-p-puede que é-él se muestra c-como un _"Bastardo_" o u-un _"M-mal nacido"_ pero sé q-que también tiene sentimientos, y t-te confieso qué odiaría e-el hecho q-que solo hagas q-qué quede c-como un cornudo. El ser t-tu novio falso n-no te da el d-derecho de ponerle l-los cuernos. Perdón pero t-tenía q-que decirlo, n-no me odies- dijo jugando con su taza de "_Hello Kitty"_

-no, tienes razón, y espero me perdones Butters, no volverá a pasar

-t-te perdono K-Kyle

-gracias- dijo sonriéndole- gracias por iluminarme la mente con eso de tu primo, además de pedirle ese favor de ser mi novio, si por él fuese, no hubiera aceptado

-e-eres mi a-amigo, t-tenía que a-ayudarte

-gracias de nuevo- dijo esta vez colocándose de pie para caminar hacia Butters y abrazarle en muestra de cariño y agradecimiento

.:.:.:.

.:.:.

-¿hola?

-_"DayDay"_

-Pip? ¿dónde estás? Ya es la 1:30

-_"sigo ayudando a Herbet, ammm, acerca de eso… Damien, perdón pero no podré estar contigo en todo el día. Necesito mostrarle a Herbet el pueblo para que aprenda a andar solo en él, discúlpame DayDay"_

_-_sí, no te preocupes Pipu…_"Maldito Herbet de los cojones"…_ que tengas un bonito día

-_"igual tú, te amo"_

_-_Aja- dijo secamente, lo que Pip notó

_-"Damien, no te enojes conmigo por favor… mira, de seguro encontramos un trabajo antes, si es así, iremos tú y yo a la fiesta de Token juntos, ¿vale?_

-¿lo prometes?

-"_sí"_

-está bien, hasta la noche

_-"bye, te amo!"_

_-_igual- dicho esto, ambos colgaron

-entonces le dije a Stan que….- en ese instante escucharon un golpe fuerte proveniente de la pieza del Anticristo- ¿Qué cara…?- _"Karin" _y_ "Marjorine" _se dirigieron corriendo al cuarto de Damien, que se encontraba rompiendo y aventando varios objetos- Damien! ¿qué carajos te pasa?!

-ya no lo soporto!- gritó lanzando un buró contra la pared

-Damien, cálmate! Detente y dinos que te pasa?!

-ese bastardo de Herbet me quiere robar a Pip!- dijo encendiendo el buró que lanzó hacía unos momentos

-Damien, cálmate, coño!- dijo el pelirrojo aventándose contra el Anticristo- ahora cálmate y explícate bien!- Damien al estar sometido contra el suelo y el cuerpo de Kyle, se vio forzado a calmarse- ya te relajaste?

-sí, sí, ahora quítate de encima, que estás gorda

-¿por quién me tomas? ¿por Cartman?

-sólo quítate

-bien- dijo poniéndose en pie ayudando igualmente al Anticristo- ahora dinos, ¿Qué te acongoja?

-…Herbet, el amigo de Pip… parece que quiere alejarlo de mí

-de ti?... D-Damien, no s-seas exagerado, y-ya te lo d-dijo Kyle, Pip s-sólo tiene o-ojos para ti

-tú crees?

-s-seguro!

-supongo que tienes razón… necesito ir a terapia para controlar la ira

-v-vaya que sí…

-este buró… era de caoba…- dijo el judío examinando algo decepcionado el objeto ahora hecho cenizas

-lo siento, como dije, necesito una estúpida terapia

-claro… ahora, en lo que buscas apoyo en algún loquero yo iré por mi hermanito

-¿a d-dónde?

-a la escuela

-¿en sábado?

-tiene club

-oh… ¿en qué club?

-natación. Bueno, me voy, adiós- el judío se despidió de sus amigos y momentos después salió de la casa, dejando solos a Damien y Butters

-…

-..

-…y… ¿qué quieres hacer?

-n-no sé…

-..

-..

-… ¿jugamos turista mundial?

-s-sí- dijo alegremente

.:.:.:.

.:.:.

-eres un hablador, Ike

-claro que no, ya llegará

-¿quién llegará?- preguntó Ruby acercándose con el resto de su Team

-la "prima" de Ike, dice que es una de las chicas más lindas del pueblo

-ya la hemos visto, en verdad es linda- aseguró Firkle

-lo ves?- dijo Ike esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa a Fillmore

-bueno, si es verdad ¿dónde está?

-Ike!- llamó una chica pelirroja a lo lejos corriendo hacia ellos- lamento haber llegado tarde- se disculpó una vez frente su hermanito

-no te preocupes, prima- dijo acentuando la segunda palabra con su mirada aún orgullosa sobre Fillmore

-bueno, vámonos, que tengo que…

-hola Karin!- saludaron 2 chicos cuyas voces fueron reconocidas para el pelirrojo. Al girarse para visualizar a su llamante, notó a 2 chicos, un azabache de ojos azul Francia y a un rubio claro de ojos azul agua

-Kenny! S-Stan…- el segundo nombre fue pronunciado tímidamente- ¿q-qué hacen aquí

-venimos por mi hermana, ¿y tú?

-vine por Ike

-oh, ya veo…- las miradas del pelirrojo y Stan se cruzaron, Stan no podía apartar su mirada de _"la chica"_ , él amaba a Kyle, claro estaba para él, pero el mirar a su "_prima"_ era como ver los ojos de Kyle, ese verde esmeralda tan brillante, tan intenso… tan hipnotizante…tan…tan…

-Karin!- llamaba Ike chasqueando sus dedos frente el rostro de Kyle- oye!...¿ya nos podemos ir?

-eh?...ah sí, claro, vámonos. Adiós Stan, Kenny

-a-adiós- dijo el azabache sonrojado desviando su mirada. Algo que Kenny notó y que usaría para una mini travesura

-Karin!- llamó el rubio, _"la chica" _giró su vista- ¿te gustaría salir hoy conmigo, Stan y Marjorine?

-¿salir?

-sí, le pregunté a Marjorine qué probablemente te comentó

-llego a hablarme un poco, pero desconozco los detalles

-ni yo se los di, pero hay una fiesta en casa de Token, y sus fiestas son las mejores, en fin, es a las 8:00 y Stan quería saber si querías ir con él, sólo que es tímido y no te preguntó

-kenny- dijo entre dientes el azabache pellizcando el antebrazo del rubio

-ouch!

-una fiesta?... suena divertido- dijo "_la pelirroja"_

-perfecto!, pasamos por ti y Marjorine a las 8:15

-me parece bien, adiós chicos- dijo sonriente haciendo que el azabache se sonrojara aún más

-adiós!- se despidió alegremente el rubio, después sintió un golpe ligero en las costillas- ¿Qué tienes?

-eres un idiota, Kenny!

-¿por qué?

-¿por qué coño le dijiste a Karin que yo quería salir con ella? y además, le has dicho que soy tímido, eres un bocón!

-bueno, bueno, bueno, lo siento ¿ok?, al menos ya tienes una cita con el reflejo femenino de Kyle

-en cierta forma te lo agradezco- dijo mientras ambos chicos junto con la hermanita de Kenny comenzaban a caminar

-claro!

-y en otra cierta forma tendré que patearte el culo por andar de boca suelta- el rubio quedó estático por algo de temor- ¿Kenny?... ¿no vienes?, hay que escoger la ropa para esta noche

-e-eh… s-sí… o-oye Stan…

-hmm?

-es broma no?... el patearme el culo por haberte ayudado con esto?

-sí, en verdad no te pateare el culo- dijo deteniéndose

-fíu…- suspiró aliviado comenzando a caminar

-tendré que golpearte las costillas

-eh?!

* * *

-Handel, gracias por haberme ayudado a encontrar empleo, es uno muy bueno- dijo sonriente

-de nada, sabía que este empleo era perfecto para ti

-de hecho, ¿quién diría que podría encontrar trabajo en un lugar dónde está mi gran pasión por los libros?

-sí, ayudante de bibliotecario te sienta muy bien

-gracias, Handel!

-no es nada, me ayudaste en Inglaterra, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Disculpa Herbet, pero ¿qué hora es?

-son las 7:35

-oh!, tengo que irme

-¿a dónde vas?

-hay una fiesta, y le prometí a Damien que iría con él, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

-¿con ustedes?... no lo sé ¿y si tu novio se enfada?

-para nada, él tiene un corazón de pollo… muy dentro de él, pero lo tiene

-está bien, ¿las fiestas aquí son muy diferentes a las de Inglaterra?

-no tanto, bueno… de hecho hay música moderna, nada de ópera o clásica, la vestimenta es de opción libre y de lo único que se preocupan los chicos de ahí es que al final de la noche no consigan llevar a alguien a la cama

-oh, suenan salvajes!

-y lo son, pero así es el gusto en un pueblito montañés repleto de adolescentes con hormonas disparatadas

-ya veo, ya veo

-entonces… ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-claro, Handel… pero ayúdame a seleccionar mi atuendo, tengo entendido por ti que además te hacen burlas por tu manera elegante de portar vestiduras

-es verdad, bien, vayamos a tiendas de ropa "juvenil" a ver que encontramos

-deberías llamar a tu novio, seguro él sabrá

-tienes razón, espera un segundo- dijo sacando su móvil, con un botón logró marcar el número de su novio- ¿Damien?... sí, sí ya me di cuenta de que es tarde… sí, lo recuerdo, pero escucha, Herbet y yo necesitamos tu ayuda… sí, con la ropa, necesitamos vernos geniales… gracias aquí te espero- dicho esto, colgó

-¿Qué te dijo?

-que vendrá lo más rápido posible

-hola- saludó el novio del británico apareciendo de un remolino de fuego, Pip al verlo se apresuró a abrazarlo

-DayDay, necesitamos tu ayuda

-lo sé, lo sé, vamos a ver la ropa, que la fiesta comienza en 20 minutos

-sí!- asintieron ambos británicos

* * *

-vaya Kyle, 5 días como chica y ya tienes a tu mejor amigo, al brabucón del pueblo, al chico misterioso y frío y a un francés auténtico atrás de ti, me asombras, hermano!

-¿lo haces para burlarte?

-al contrario, digamos que siendo hombre no tenías tanta chica así, ahora siendo una chica, y encima una muy "buena" tienes a la mitad de los chicos a tu favor

-Ike para de hablar así

-lo siento, pero es increíble tener una hermana mayor!

-¿Qué ventajas tienes?

-bueno, el tener una prima sexy me hace algo popular en mi clase

-¿qué?!, Ike, ¿les contaste a todos de mí?!

-bueno, tengo que ser popular

-¿sabes qué pasaría si mis padres se llegaran a enterar?!

-lo sé, y por eso me he inventado que eres una prima lejana, la cual mis padres no recuerdan pero tú y yo si

-debo admitirlo, eres un niño jodidamente listo

-pues quién crees que es mi hermana?

-hermano

-hermano

-en fin… vamos, te llevaré a casa de Ruby

-ay no!, déjame quedarme aquí

-no te puedo dejar solo y no te puedo llevar a la fiesta

-déjame ir, te prometo portarme bien

-no lo sé, Ike

-anda!, Craig llevará a Ruby al igual que Kenny y Pete

-¿Pete?

-sí

-bueno… viendo las circunstancias de que no te puedo dejar solo y no hay nadie que te cuide… supongo que te puedo llevar, ¡Pero pórtate bien!

-te lo juro!

-bien…

"_Ding-Dong"_

-deben ser Stan y Kenny, mira, ni siquiera te has arreglado

-períteme un momentico- dijo mientras se retiraba a quién sabe dónde

-hola chicos- saludó Kyle al momento de abrir la puerta

-hola Karin- saludó Kenny

-ho….la….- dijo lentamente el azabache al ver a la pelirroja con un vestido hollister verde, unos zapatos Bershka plateados, un collar y pendientes del mismo color que los zapatos. Por último, su cabello estaba planchado, su fleco colocado del lado derecho era sostenido por un pequeño broche plateado- _"Qué hermosa…"-_ pensó

-ho-hola Karin…- saludó tímidamente la hermanita de Kenny que se encontraba tras él

-hola Karen, vaya que linda te ves hoy- dijo acariciando su cabello mientras le sonreía

-bien, hay que irnos

-esperen, faltan Marjorine y mi primito

-I-Ike está aquí?!- preguntó nerviosa Karen sonrojándose un poco

-sí, va a venir con nosotros

-al igual que Ruby y Firkle

-o-oh…

-listo!- dijo el niño apareciendo de repente con unas botas negras, un pantalón de mezclilla y una chaqueta de cuero negra- Karen!, qué bueno que hayas venido!- dijo corriendo hacia la chica a quién abrazó al momento de estar ya frente ella- te ves muy linda!- dijo sonriéndole

-g-gracias- dijo la castaña sonrojada

-hey, hey, hey, si quieres salir con mi hermanita tendrás que decirme cuáles son tus intenciones con ella, muchacho

-Kenny ya me conoces, Karen y yo somos muy buenos amigos, no veo el por qué interrogarme de repente por solo abrazar a tu hermana- dijo arqueando una ceja

-no me importa, no intentes propasarte con ella, ¿me entiendes?

-ammm… ¿sí?

-y-ya nos vamos?...- preguntó desde las escaleras una chica rubia con un vestido corto strapless azul con vuelos y una cinta negra alrededor del vientre, zapatos Steve Madden. Su cabello estaba sujeto por una media cola de caballo con 2 mechones libres en cada lado de la cabeza- ho-hola Kenny

-hola

-ya que estamos todos... ¿ya podemos largarnos?

-Ike!- regañó su hermano

-lo siento…

Los 6 chicos subieron al auto del azabache. Durante el camino los únicos que hablaban eran Ike y Karen. Al llegar, quién los recibió en la puerta fue Token, al entrar, el ambiente comenzaba a crearse, sin duda llegaron a buen tiempo. Mientras Stan y Kyle bailaban rítmicamente la canción "Come with me" de Ricky Martin. Butters y Kenny se encontraban hablando en una mesa mientras Kenny se debatía entre besar a Marjorine o respetar la ausencia de Butters. Mientras tanto, cierta pelinegra se encontraba furiosa

-cálmate Wendy, vamos mejor a bailar, ¿y qué si Stan es gay?

-no es eso…- dijo molesta

-¿entonces?- le cuestionó Heidi

-Stan no me dejó por Kyle… si no por la zorra de su prima

-Karin?

-sí! Desgraciada… cree que podrá robarme a mi hombre? Está equivocada

-Wendy, ahora debes estar tranquila y bailar como si no hubiera un mañana! Venga, es una fiesta de Token Black, sin duda una muy buena, no debes desperdiciarla por celos

-tienen razón chicas… bien, bailemos un rato, luego veré que hago… pero eso sí!, si llego a ver a esa monita propasarse con mi Stan, se las verá conmigo- dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la pista

-¿Cuándo la dejó?

-hoy en la mañana- respondió la rubia

-pobre…

La música sonaba espectacular, cuerpos ágiles se movían rítmicamente, chicos tomando cervezas, chicas coqueteando, sin duda una fiesta salvaje, todo mundo se encontraba divirtiéndose, hasta Herbet, el amigo de Pip, se había adaptado rápidamente al ambiente que presentaba ese espectáculo

-Herbet, ¿te diviertes?- preguntó Pip a su amigo sin dejar de bailar

-claro!, nunca me había divertido así!

-Pip!, Pip!- llamó el Anticristo

-¿dime?!

-vamos allá arriba

-¿arriba? ¿para qué?- el ojirojo dijo a su novio unas palabras susurradas al oído, haciendo que las mejillas del rubio se tornaran carmesí

-¿qué dices?

-… vuelvo en 15 minutos o 3 horas, Herbet

-eh… e-está bien…- mientas el Anticristo ascendía las escaleras tomando la mano de su novio, notó como Herbet le dedicaba una mirada algo asesina al azabache, éste le devolvió la mirada, sólo que en vez de ser una mirada furiosa, mostró algo de orgullo y vencimiento ante el inglés

* * *

**Espero y se hayan entretenido nuevamente,**

**Calma queridísimos(as) lectores(as), os prometo**

**Que en el siguiente si habrá más Style**

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	6. Más confusiones

**Buenas, damas y caballeros, vengo a traeros otro loco capítulo, espero y lo disfruten como lo han hecho con los anteriores (Lamento la laaaarga tardanza -.-')**

* * *

-eh… e-está bien…- mientras el Anticristo ascendía las escaleras tomando la mano de su novio, notó como Herbert le dedicaba una mirada algo asesina al azabache, éste le devolvió la mirada, sólo que en vez de ser una mirada furiosa, mostró algo de orgullo y vencimiento ante el inglés. Este sonrió retadoramente y dijo- ¿quieres jugar, Damien?, bien, este juego es para dos, jugaremos…

Trent veía cómo _"su novia"_ se divertía, en ocasiones _"ella" _le dedicaba miradas, sonrisas y uno que otro guiño, ¿era verdad eso que veía? O ¿acaso sólo eran ilusiones? Algo que le estaba quedando claro, era que comenzaba a sentir rabia hacia cualquier chico que se le acercara a Kyle, pero.. ¿por qué? si sólo estaba pretendiendo ser su novio, sus celos solo deberían ser actuados, si era así, ¿por qué comenzaba a dedicarle miradas asesinas a Stan? Analizó detalladamente el origen de esos celos, hasta que llegó a una conclusión, rápidamente caminó hacia _"la chica"_ que, como mencione antes, se encontraba bailando con Stan

-¿te diviertes, Karin?- preguntó Stan sin dejar de bailar

-sí, mucho!

-Karin… Karin- llamó el rubio tras _"La chica"_ , ella por su puesto volteó

-T-Trent…- dijo algo sorprendido al verlo- ¿sucede algo?

-sí, ¿podemos hablar?- el judío asintió y pidiendo disculpas a Stan, se encaminó hacia el jardín con _"su novio"_. Al encontrarse totalmente solos, Kyle decidió preguntar

-Trent… ¿por qué me has traído aquí? ¿le pasa algo a Butters?

-no, no es eso

-entonces? ¿qué sucede?

-bueno… no sé si pueda seguir con esto, escucha, sé que le prometí a Leo ayudarte, pero créeme, no es fácil para mí

-espera… estás… ¿terminando conmigo?- preguntó muy confundido

-no me lo tomes a mal, Kyle, pero…

-le prometiste a Butters que me ayudarías!- dijo colocándose frente él rápidamente

-lo sé!, pero…

-entonces por qué ahora te retractas?!

-escúchame!

-no es justo, sabes que necesito tu ayuda!

-lo sé, pero entiende que…

-¿cuál será la puta excusa?! Mira, sé que no somos "muy" buenos amigos, e incluso me deseas bajo tierra, pero al menos cúmplele esa promesa a Butters!

-coño, Kye, déjame hablar!

-para qué?! ¿cuál es tu maldito problema en esta simple tarea?!- el rubio le tomó por los hombros bruscamente

-me estoy enamorando de ti, puta madre!- Kyle quedó totalmente paralizado ante tal confesión, ¿qué es lo que había dicho?- mira… si el fingir ser tu novio involucra enamorarme de ti, perdón pero no lo haré. No tengo ni la más mínima intención de tocarte, besarte o abrazarte, el que estés más buena que la zorra de Bebe no cambia el hecho de que seas un hombre por dentro

-T-Trent… yo no…

-sólo déjalo así, está bien? Deja que aclare mis ideas, que se me despeje un poco la mente y ya yo luego veo…que quiero

-pero… ¿me seguirás ayudando?

-podrás seguir diciendo que eres _"mi novia"_ pero nada más, ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien…- resignado, ambos entraron nuevamente, excepto que Trent salió de la fiesta, pues cómo él había dicho, necesitaba aclarar su mente, en cambio _"Karin"_ se dirigió a una mesa sola- Trent… mal nacido ¿por qué te enamoraste de mí? ¿Qué hice yo?

-no sé de qué te quejas, después de todo, tú aceptaste ser su novia, no?- pregunto El Topo situándose en el lugar desocupado al lado de _"ella"_

-Mole!... me asustaste, ¿sabes?, no es de buena educación andar escuchando las conversaciones de una mujer

-no fue con intención, además, te vi aquí sola y pensé que querrías compañía

-pues… gracias- fue lo último que dijo antes de que un silencio les invadiera a ambos

-Karin…-_ "la mencionada"_ miró al castaño- ¿no te has dado cuenta?... desde que te besé no me has vuelto a dirigir la palabra, ¿te molestó acaso?

-no es eso

-¿no beso bien?

-no, no, no, no, no, digo, no es que no beses bien, en verdad lo haces como ninguno!- dijo titubeando nerviosamente

-vuelves a actuar raro como aquel día, dime, ¿tu debilidad son los franceses?

-q-qué?

-solo bromeaba- rió, después las luces cambiaron a moradas y azules, una música lenta comenzó a sonar y Chritophe contempló el reflejo de las luces en los ojos de Kyle- Karin… te vez hermosa esta noche

_**Kyle POV**_

_¿Qué fue lo que dijo Chistophe?... sin duda ahora entiendo por qué dicen que los franceses son buenos en cuestiones románticas… además… ahora que lo veo de cerca, Mole tiene bonitos ojos, ese verde militar, tan profundo, hipnotizante… muy…_

-Karin… Karin…- me llamó haciendo que me despertara de su mirada hechizante

-eh?... d-dime?- contesté rojo de la vergüenza, ¿de verdad me perdí en los ojos de otro hombre?

-¿no me escuchaste?...

-sí… es que…- nuevamente miré los ojos de Mole…. Joder, que hermoso verde, un verde que nunca había visto en la vida…- gracias….- ¿gracias?!, de verdad fue todo lo que se te ocurrió?!

-de nada?- dijo esta vez sonriéndome, de una manera serena… dulce, tierna… una sonrisa que… bah, al carajo! Terminé por acercar mi rostro al de Mole uniendo nuestros labios formando un cálido beso, quizás esto solo era tensión sexual, segundos después nos separamos y Mole me miró a los ojos

-probaste mis labios, ahora sabrás el significado de "_un beso francés"_

-eh?

_**Fin del Kyle POV**_

Christophe tomó a _"Karin"_ de la nuca y acercó nuevamente sus labios, ésta vez, Mole profundizó el beso, mordiendo el labio inferior de Kyle, haciendo que este soltara un ligero gemido y abriera su boca un poco, dándole entrada suficiente a Christophe para adentrar su lengua. Comenzó una batalla en la que ambos contrincantes eran totalmente competitivos, ninguno cedía, llegó el punto en que, a falta de oxígeno, Kyle y Mole no tuvieron de otra más que separarse, dejando un hilo de saliva entre los pocos centímetros de distancia en la que se encontraban

-d-debo admitirlo… los franceses saben besar mejor que los americanos- dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojo en el rostro

-te lo dije…- respondió sonriendo de lado

-Mole… yo…- en ese momento un pequeño azabache se acercó al francés y a su _"prima"_

-ejem…- carraspeó para llamarles la atención

-Ike!, ¿sucede algo?

-sí…

-….

-…. Tengo sueño, quiero irme, ya es muy tarde

-¿qué hora es?

-3:47 de la mañana

-3:47?!

-sí

-Dios mío, mis padres te van a matar

-no... les dije que me quedaré con Karen

-menos mal… anda, vete con ella y Kenny

-no puedo

-¿por qué?

-ya se fueron, además me quiero quedar contigo en casa de Pip

-Ike, ¿por qué me cambias así las jugadas?

-no te las cambié, además nunca hablamos de a dónde y con quién me iría

-bien…- dijo poniéndose de pie- Mole… nos vemos después

-está bien, espero y te hayas divertido

-mucho- y con una sonrisa salió de la casa cargando a su hermanito sobre su espalda

-Karin, espera!- llamó Stan siguiendo a ambos chicos

-Stan?... ¿necesitas algo?

-sí…- dijo tratando de recobrar la respiración tras la carrera que dio- qui-quieres que te acompañe?

-no es necesario, Stan, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu casa

-para nada, ¿vas a casa de tu primo?, me queda de camino

-en verdad iremos a casa de Pip

-oh… está lejos…

-sí, por eso te digo que no necesitas acompañarnos, de verdad- el azabache miró a Ike, que se encontraba dormido sobre la espalda de Kyle. Solo le dedicó una sonrisa y tomó a Ike en sus brazos, lo recostó sobre su espalda y siguieron caminando

-gracias, Stan

-no es nada… ¿sabes? Eres idéntica a tu primo, excepto que tienes rasgos más finos

-en verdad?

-sí…

-Kyleee….- habló el menor aún somnoliento- ¿ya llegamos?

-¿Kyle?...

_-"mierda!"_

-debe extrañarlo mucho- dijo sonriendo

-e…esto… s-sí!, vaya, que unidos son

-así es, aunque de principio no le quería por el hecho de ser adoptado

-pero luego lo aceptó, porque se dio cuenta de que… la familia no solo es compartir lazos de sangre… es saber querer a alguien y considerarle especial y fundamental para tu vida

-eso sonó a lo que Kyle mencionó una vez….

-e-en serio?!

-sí… ahora me doy cuenta de que eres idéntica… dime en serio, ¿no eres su hermana? Si fueran primos no serían tan parecidos… o más bien… no serás… ¿tú, Kyle?

-_"mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, esto es peligroso!"_ d-de qué hablas?

-sí, es verdad, lo siento, eso de cambiar de cuerpos no es posible, disculpa

-n-no te preocupes…

-hemos llegado- dijo una vez que ya se encontraban en la puerta principal

-sí, gracias…- dijo tomando a Ike en brazos- gracias por acompañarnos, espero que no te hayas cansado por haber cargado a Ike hasta acá

-para nada, un niño de 11 años es fácil de cargar

-entonces… hasta el lunes

-hasta entonces- antes de retirarse, el azabache llamó a Kyle, que estaba a punto de entrar a su residencia- Karin…

-¿dime?- _"la chica"_ al girarse para mirar a Stan, quedó en una especie de shock… su amigo le había plantado un beso fugaz, el cual bastó para dejarle un sonrojo en el rostro

-nos vemos- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa dulce

-a-adiós…- respondió antes de entrar a casa rápidamente. Una vez dentro, llevó a Ike hasta su habitación, lo colocó sobre la cama, después de arroparlo, comenzó a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación- mierda, mierda, mierda, he besado a muchos chicos en una sola noche, Dios mío, soy una zorra

-tranquilo, Kyle…

-Ike!, ¿no estabas dormido?

-me despertó tu grito… tranquilízate, supongo que eso está en tus genes de Jersey

-esperaría esa broma del culón de Cartman, pero no de ti

-no fue una broma, es lo que pienso

-duérmete ya

-no puedo

-¿por qué?

-le tengo miedo al coco

-¿sigues creyendo en eso?

-…

-dime la verdad

-no… es solo que… extraño a mi hermano- Kyle se conmovió con las palabras dichas por su hermanito menor, así que se colocó al lado de su hermano, rodeándolo con los brazos, lo acercó más a él

-te quiero, Kyle- dijo rodeándolo con su brazo

-y yo a ti… ¿dónde rayos estarán Butters, Damien y Pip?

-ni puta idea… ahora solo quiero dormir con el mejor hermano del mundo- Kyle sonrió ante el comentario, besó la frente de Ike y ambos se quedaron totalmente dormidos

* * *

-ah… ah… Kenny- gemía "_la chica"_ al sentir los labios del rubio sobre su pecho izquierdo- K-Kenny

-Marjorine, eres hermosa

-K-Kenny… t-te amo…- al oír aquella palabra, el rubio se detuvo al instante, al ponerse de pie, solo se dirigió a la ventana-…¿su-sucede algo?

-perdón, pero no puedo seguir con esto

-eh?

-eres hermosa, adorable… y podría decir que hasta violable, pero no puedo estar contigo

-n-no? ¿p-por qué?

-porque yo le pertenezco a Butters… lo amo y bueno… ¿me creerías si te dijera que él es la razón por la cual soy fiel?

-Kenny

-además es tu primo, y merece que respetemos su ausencia

-t-tienes razón- Kenny le entregó su ropa a Butters. Al estar vestido, decidió llevarlo a casa de Pip, en el transcurso del camino, no hubo conversación alguna, sino hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la casa, Kenny decidió hablar

-Marjorine, lamento si te ofendí

-p-para nada, más b-bien te doy las gracias p-por respetar t-tu relación con mi primo

-de nada- dijo sonriendo- bueno, nos vemos el lunes

-e-está bien- dicho esto, entró a la residencia. Al estar dentro, escuchó unas voces en la cocina, las cuales dedujo que pertenecían a Pip y Pocket, se acercó para mirar que hacían, probablemente un pastel para mañana. Cuando se asomó, miró cómo Pocket besaba el cuello de Pip mientras que él lo tomaba de la nuca

-Herbert… ah… p-para…

-¿por qué?... ¿no te gusta?

-s-sí… pero… Damien…

-olvídate de él… en este momento, concéntrate en mí y en ti

-Herbert…- el otro lamió desde el cuello de su amigo hasta sus labios, delineándolos delicadamente con la punta de la lengua, sacándole un ligero gemido al rubio

-Handel, desde siempre he estado enamorado de ti, la única razón por la que vine a este pueblo, fue solo para buscarte, y el enterarme de que tu corazón puro y noble le pertenecía ya al desquiciado de Damien me destrozó, por eso… por eso…

-Herbert…

-Pip!- llamó una voz masculina desde la sala

-D-Damien!- dijo separándose instantáneamente de Pocket, corriendo hacia su novio- hola ya volviste!, cómo estás?! Como te fue?!

-supongo que…bien… creo- dijo sentándose sobre el sillón

-no tuviste problemas de nada?!

-m-mi oído- dijo frotándose el oído – pues, no… las nuevas almas no eran más que 2 asesinos mediocres, debiste verles la cara, parecían un par de ratas tras consumir veneno

-me alegro que te hayas divertido, DayDay!- el azabache lo miró de reojo, se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia el inglés

-me ocultas algo

-¿e-eh?

-te conozco mejor que tú mismo y lo sabes, responde de una vez, ¿has hecho algo malo?

-n-n-no!, para nada, fui un buen chico hoy!

-¿seguro?

-sí!- Damien lo examinó de arriba abajo, como si tratase de encontrar el secreto que escondía

-Pip…

-e-eh?

-tienes una mancha en su abrigo

-ah s-sí, claro, gracias

-y… no duermas tarde, odio que me hagas esperar

-b-bien! - dicho esto se retiró a su habitación- uff…

-¿n-no le dijiste sobre t-tu jueguito con P-Pocket, Pip?

-ah! B-Butters!

-y-ya engañas a P-Pocket?

-n-no es lo que tú piensas, Butters, fue algo… fue un…

-sí y-ya no quieres a D-Damien, e-es mejor decírselo

-no es que no lo quiera… es sólo que esta repentina confesión… confunde, ¿nunca te ha pasado?

-b-bueno…

_**Flash Back**_

_-e-eh?..._

_-que me gustas- dijo el muchacho sonrojado desviando su mirada_

_-d-de verdad?.._

_-¿te cuesta mucho creerlo acaso?!- dijo volviendo su mirada al pequeño rubio_

_-e-es que no m-me imaginaba que tú…_

_-qué?_

_-deja de dudar, Butters pendejo y date cuenta de que te estoy diciendo la verdad!_

_-s-sabes qué e-estoy con K-Kenny…_

_-no me importa, puedes dejarlo, Kenny es una puta común y corriente, no sabe a ciencia cierta que es amor_

_-y tú sí?... E-Eric…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-s-sí… sí me ha pasado

-Handel?- habló Pocket saliendo de la cocina- Butters? Sigues despierto?

-sí… pe-pero ya me iba de todos

-está bien

-b-buenas noches, Pip, Pocket

-buenas noches…

-hasta mañana-"_la chica"_ subió por las escaleras sin decir nada, antes de entrar a su habitación se detuvo un pequeño instante para mirar a su amigo

-Pip…- dijo en un susurro para sí mismo, un minuto después, entró a su pieza

-Handel, yo…

-hablemos mañana, ¿sí, Herbert? Ahora… solo quiero dormir

-bien…

* * *

-buenos días- saludó el pelirrojo entrando al comedor junto su hermanito

-buenos días

-qué hay de desayunar?

-Ike, te he dicho que pidas las cosas educadamente

-lo siento… Pip, ¿qué hay de desayuno?

-lo que se te antoje en este momento, Ike

-gracias- dijo sentándose

-¿dónde está Damien?

-fue al infierno, dijo que su padre necesitaba ayuda con algunas almas nuevas… o algo así

-ya veo

-bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir

-¿a dónde?

-a caminar un poco

-oh, bien…

-dile a Butters que nos veremos después

-sí- ambos hermanos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente

-Kyle…

-¿dime?

-¿cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar para que te conviertas en un chico de nuevo?

-no lo sé, tenemos que conseguir unos estúpidos utensilios para un hechizo o algo así

-bien! Y dónde los encuentran? En una cueva subterránea? En algún lugar con trampas escondidas? Dime y los acompañaré!- dijo optimista

-en un mercado de internet, e- bay

-e- bay?! Así de fácil?!

-sí, por eso necesitaba la tarjeta de crédito de papá

-ya

-espero y podamos apresurarnos, no quiero saber que depararía mi futuro siendo una niña

-mamá sabe cuánto tiempo estarás en ese "concurso?"

-no, no le dije… sólo que puede llamarme cuando quiera, lo extraño es que siendo como ella es, no me ha llamado, ni siquiera un mensaje

-qué extraño… - caminando por las calles, Kyle se detuvo notando que en su casa estaba sola- ¿Kyle? ¿Qué tienes?

-mamá y papá aún no regresan

-eh?...-el pequeño miró su casa igualmente- ah! Ya recordé! Mamá y papá se fueron a un crucero de 3 semanas

-¿qué?! ¡¿un crucero?!

-así es

-¡¿y te dejaron solo?!

-bueno… mis padres me dejaron un niñero

-¿quién?

-Stan

-Stan?

-sí

-y… q-qué hacían cuando… tú sabes… estaban solos

-si te preguntas si Stan y yo hacíamos cosas de grandes… pues no

-ah, muy bien

-Kyle… hablando de romances…

-hm?

-hay una chica que me gusta….- dijo desviando su sonrojada mirada

-a sí? ¿Quién?

-…Ruby

-"_Ruby?..."_

_**Flash Back**_

_-m-me gusta tu hermano- dijo la pequeña sonrojada_

_-es por eso que te preocupas tanto por él?_

_-s-sí…_

_-¿pero crees que tu hermano estará de acuerdo? Recuerda, Kenny es muy celoso_

_-su-supongo que puedo hablar c-con él... pero…_

_-¿pero?_

_-¿crees que p-pueda gustarle a i-ike?_

_-hum?... dalo por hecho, Karen!_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¿te gusta… la hermana de Craig?

-b-bueno, sí, jejeje

-Ike…-en ese momento, a la mente de Kyle llegó la imagen de Karen sonriendo mientras le confesaba lo mucho que le gustaba Ike

* * *

**Listo!, de nuevo, lamento la larga demora, no tenía internet -.-' con eso les digo todo… espero y se hayan entretenido :D**


End file.
